Yugioh Gets Charmed
by neo123
Summary: Yugi invited Ryou and Malik over along with their yamis to have some yamihikari bonding time. Who'da thought they'd be summoned by three witches?And not just any witches the Charmed ones!
1. What the Hell is going on!

Jaazi: 'Mkay, this is a repost…the format wasn't the greatest, soooo I decided to redo the chapters. Anyway for those of you who don't know about Charmed, here's a brief summary:

Charmed: The charmed ones are three sister witches, who were prophesized to be the most powerful witches of all time. Each witch would have one of these powers, telekinesis, premonition, and the power to freeze things. The original charmed ones were Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, but Prue(the oldest) died. Soon afterward Piper and Phoebe found out about Paige their long lost little sister, who's half white lighter. The powers they each have are: Piper can freeze or blow things up. Phoebe can have premonitions, levitate, and is an empath(can feel other's emotions) and Paige can orb (teleport) and can orb objects.

* * *

**Chapter One: What the hell is going on!**

"Yuuuuuuugiiiiiii, I'm soooo bored." Yami was lounging on the living room couch, bored to tears. There was nothing on tv, nobody to duel with, absolutely nothing to do!

"Well, Yami we could go help Grandpa at the shop." Yugi told the whiny Pharaoh.

"Do we have to?" Yami was starting to sound like a five year old.

"Noooo…hey I've got an idea!" Yugi bounced off to the kitchen where the phone is located and started to dial.

"What are you doing, aibou?"

" I'm calling some Ryou and Malik to come over." Yugi replied cheerily. "WHAT! Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper!" Yami screeched. Yugi. nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Bakura Residence**

"Hello, Ryou speaking," Ryou answered, in the background Bakura was yelling something from the kitchen.

"Ryou? It's me Yugi."

"Oh hi Yugi, how are you?"

"Ok but Yami was very bored so I wanted to invite you and Bakura over."

"RYOU! WHO'S ON THE PHONE?" Bakura hollered

"Hang on, Yugi. IT'S JUST YUGI!"

"THE MIDGET PHARAOH? WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT? HANG UP ON HIM NOW!"

"Yugi, we'll be there in half an hour, kay?"

"Yay, see you soon." he hung up.

Ryou walked into the kitchen to find that Bakura just blew up the microwave. He sighed, dejectedly.

"Bakura, Yugi invited us over to his place and I said we'd be there in half an hour. Is that okay?"

"NO ! I WILL NOT GO SEE THE BAKA PHARAOH AND YOU Can't …make…me?" Bakura faltered.

Ryou was looking at him, his emerald eye were wide and watery. He sniffled a bit to get a better effect. _"Must…resist…don't cave…in"_

"FINE! I'll go just stop already!" Bakura scowled angrily.

"Thanks, yami!" Ryou cried gleefully as he hugged Bakura and ran upstairs to get ready. Luckily he left before he noticed Bakura's faint blush.

* * *

**Ishtar residence**

Malik and Marik were in the living room watching Charmed . The phone rang and each was waiting for the other to answer.

"MALIK IT'S FOR YOU!" Isis hollered.

Malik bounced into the kitchen and got the phone. Isis walked into the living room just as Marik let out a depressing sigh.

"Marik what's wrong?" she asked even though she had an idea of what it was. "Dark yami really really likes pretty pretty hikari mine." he answered, "Isis sister help dark yami?"

Isis didn't answer immediately. She fingered her millennium tauk and gave him a knowing smile

"No, but someone will. Don't worry." She patted his head and left. Malik came running back to Marik.

"C'mon, let's go to Yugi's. Hurry up yami." Malik shot out of the house dragging a very confused Marik behind.

* * *

**Game Shop**

Everyone had finally arrived and were sitting in the living room. As usual, Yami and Bakura were glaring at each other while their hikaris were trying to have a conversation. Malik and Marik were egging on Bakura and Yami. Needless to say, they weren't helping matters much.

* * *

**Meanwhile in San Francisco**

Paige was in the attic leafing through the Book of Shadows(1).All of a sudden the Book's pages started moving on their own and landed on a certain page.

"Piper, Phoebe! Get up here NOW!" she hollered for her older sisters. The two sisters raced upstairs.

"Paige what's wrong is it another demon attack?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we still haven't figured out what the last demons were, we can't afford another attack from them." Phoebe pointed out.

"No. I was looking for the demons that attacked us. I mean, how many giant bug demons are there? But then the Book turned its pages to this," Paige pointed to the page titled Yin-Yang.

"It says 'Yin-Yang is neither angel or demon, but both. It has a light half and a dark half, that symbolizes a balance. These halves are together for eternity, if they separate or become imbalanced it's consequences are terrible. They can also fix any imbalances other than its own' Look it has a summoning spell." Paige looked at her sisters, "Should we try it?"

"Well, the Book turned there for a reason, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige, Phoebe, it has a dark side and we don't even know what it looks like! We can't just summon it, who knows what could happen!" Piper said reasonably.

"But it has a light side and it might know about the strange demon attacks." Paige argued

"Besides why else would the Book turn to this page?" Phoebe sided with Paige.

"Two against one, fine let me see the spell" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gathered around the Book and started to chant.

"We call upon thee,

Of Dark and Light,

Come to us and help

Us with our plight"(2).

* * *

**Game Shop**

A purple black portal opened up out of nowhere.

"Bakura! Turn off your portal!" cried out Ryou.

"Ryou…that's not mine…" Bakura said, slightly nervous.

The portal sucked them all up. The yamis immediately grabbed on to their hikaris to protect them. They were getting shaken around like rag dolls when all of a sudden they landed very roughly.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

As soon as they finished chanting a huge portal opened up and spit out a bunch of teenaged boys. Very strange looking teenaged boys. There seemed to be three sets of twins, one brunette, and one blonde. They all landed in a tangled mess of arms and legs. They all stood managed to get themselves untangled. After the Charmed ones got over there shock two voices cried out…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

TBC

* * *

(1) The Book of Shadows is the witches' book of spells. Its also kind of like an encyclopedia of magical beings. It has potion recipes too.

(2) I completely made that up, I don't know if there is a yinyang thing in the book, but in this fic it is. I know the spell is corny...you try coming up with one.

* * *

Jaazi: Well, there ya go. Chapter one reposted.

KK: Comments will be appreciated…

DJ: Tch, these two feed on reviews, it's disturbing.

Jaazi: No one asked you!


	2. Confusion and Irritation

Jaazi: Yep, another repost…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

_Previously_

_They all stood and managed to get themselves untangled. After the Charmed ones got over their shock two voices cried out "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Confusion and Irritation**

The two voices were none other than Seto Kaiba and Piper Halliwell(1) . Before anyone could answer Piper turned to Paige, "Paige! Crystals!"

"Oh, right! Crystals circle!" Paige orbed a few white crystals and circled them around the strange new comers.

Immediately, lightening like things created a dome surrounding them. Bakura growled in protest while Ryou's eyes widened in shock. Yugi hid behind Yami while Jou gaped .Kaiba just looked around in disbelief. Malik on the other hand squealed like a rabid fan girl.

"Yami. yami, yami Oh Ra! LOOK! It's, it's…the Charmed Ones! Oh my Ra! I thought they were just a TV show but here they are!" he continued his ranting and all the others stared. Marik didn't mind since his hikari was hanging on his arm like there was no tomorrow.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Bakura shouted. Malik stopped and whimpered a bit.

"You, explain yourself this instant and I might spare your life!" he pointed to a very pissed off Piper.

"Leo! Leo! For God's Sake Leo get your ass down here this instant!" Piper yelled irately.

In a flurry of white and blue glowy sparks, a man with golden brown hair appeared beside her.

"Uh, hey, honey what's the matter?" Leo asked nervously.

"Don't you hey honey me, dammit," Piper glared at him.

"Wait a minute, I know you people. You're from that cartoon show," Phoebe thankfully intervened, she turned to Paige, "you know the one with the card game that's way too complicated for the 5 year olds who watch it."

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Paige leaned closer to look at Yugi and Yami, "Oh my God, you're right!"

"We're a cartoon show?" Yami gave her a confused look.

"For fucking 5 year olds?" Bakura growled.

"But didn't Malik just say they're the ones from TV?" Yugi asked Yami meekly.

"You shouldn't trust everything Malik says, Yugi," Yami said sagely. Bakura snorted at this comment.

"Leo start talking. The book turned it's pages to the Yin-Yang page, we said the spell, and a bunch of human looking cartoon characters wind up in our attic!" Piper practically yelled this in his ear. He cringed and tried to explain to his agitated wife.

"Well, Piper there are alternate dimensions. These dimensions all have some sort of magic in them," Leo began calmly.

"What's that got to do with cartoon characters?" Phoebe inquired.

"Some people can glimpse other dimensions but to them it's just an idea or inspiration for a story or cartoon, etc. They don't know that they see the lives of other people. It's the same with these people," As Leo explained all this Kaiba and Marik were getting very annoyed.

"As much as we enjoy listening to you guys talk about as if we weren't here, we'd much appreciate it if you let us out of this cage!" Kaiba roared the last bit.

"Yes, yami-dark does not like this cage. If yami-dark is not let out with hikari mine, he will be _very_ upset." Marik said his insanity making itself evident.

"Silver-pretty shouldn't touch that, will get hurt. Hikari-mine says so," Marik warned Ryou who was reaching out to feel the lightening dome. He quickly took back his hand.

"I think it would be best if we all introduce ourselves…" Leo, being a pacifist, quickly suggested in order to prevent a fight from the insane blonde.

"Oh, oh! I know who you are." Malik jumped up and down waving his hand in the air like an eager student.

"You're Leo the white-lighter(2). Piper the oldest with the power to freeze and blow things up. Phoebe the middle one with the power of premonition, empathy, and levitation. And Paige the youngest with the power of telekinesis and teleportation." Malik grinned. The Charmed Ones and Leo stared at him in shock, how did he know so much about them?

"Wow, how creepy was that?" Phoebe asked stunned

"Okay, how about telling us who _you_ are? Actually, how about the quiet white haired sweetie tells us who you are?" Phoebe cooed, pointing at Ryou. Ryou blushed a bright red and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, umm, I-I'm Ryou a-and this is my yami B-Bakura. The shorter of the two t-tanned blondes is M-Malik and the taller one is his y-yami Marik…" Before Ryou could finish, Kaiba rudely cut him off.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, and if you don't let me out of here I'll sue you to an inch of your life…. What is the _mutt_ doing here?"

Jou who had been in a stunned silence this entire time immediately growled at Kaiba, "I AM NOT A DOG!…Oh hi I'm Jou." he added sheepishly.

"And the two runts with electrocuted starfish for hair are the stupid Pharaoh and his wimpy hikari midget Pharaoh." Bakura never passed a chance to taunt the Pharaoh. Yami's left eye was twitching in annoyance of the entire situation.

"_Bakura_," he hissed in warning to the smugly smirking Tomb Robber.

"I am Yami and this is my hikari Yugi. Would you be kind enough to tell us how we got here and why?"Yami inquired the Charmed Ones in his most regal tone.

"For the how, we summoned you using magic and as for the why, … well we're not sure yet," Paige giggled nervously.

Kaiba who had finally comprehended the fact that magic did exist let out an audible groan. How come _he _always got dragged into these messes?

"Uh-oh, umm, Piper? There isn't any spell to return them, in fact the YinYang page is blank!" Phoebe braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"**What the hell?** What do you mean we can't send them back! Ok, ok, I'm calm…" Piper said, taking deep breaths.

"Hey ladies, can't ya just put a Return-to-Sender stamp on us, or somethin' ?" Jou asked.

"NO WE CAN'T JUST PUT A STAMP ON YOU AND SHIP YOU OFF!" Piper exploded at Jou.

"Mutt, you're more of an idiot than I thought and I already thought pretty low of you" Kaiba smirked.

Kaiba watched as Jou's eyes sparked in anger… how he loved taunting his puppy…Wait, _his_ puppy? Where'd that come from? Kaiba decided to ignore those thoughts. Everybody started arguing and yelling at once. All except Ryou, Yugi, and Leo who were watching everybody with exasperation. Leo finally gave out.

"**Will everybody quiet down and let me explain!**" he was greeted with a stunned silence

"Thank you. Now first off, yes everybody here is from a TV show in each other's dimension," Leo turned to the three sisters.

"For them we are the made up characters and vice versa. That's probably why …Malik, is it?…" Malik nodded eagerly, "That's why Malik knows so much about us, he's probably a fan of the show. Secondly the reason the Yin-Yang page is missing is because they won't be able to get back to their dimension until everybody here helps each other out and accomplish whatever task is needed from you."

Leo then walked over to the group of boys and picked up one of the white crystals. The lightening dome disappeared abruptly. Malik immediately ran over and glomped Paige.

"You're my faaaavvoooorite witch. Can you go anywhere like really far away places or just close by places?" Malik asked in a very hyper tone.

Paige was having trouble breathing since Malik's grip on her hadn't loosened up even a bit. Marik was seething with jealousy. He stalked over to them and tore Malik off of Paige. Paige gasped for breath and didn't notice the death glare Marik sent her way even though everybody else saw it (except his extremely oblivious hikari).

"Let's all go to the living room and then you guys can give us more details," Leo suggested in order to prevent any problems Marik might start.

Everybody went downstairs. Once they all settled down on the sofas, Phoebe said the one thing that was on her mind the entire time.

"The yin-yang spell was supposed to summon an angel/demon thing. Remember it said something about balance and a dark and light half? So, why did a bunch of young boys fall into our attic?" Bakura growled at Phoebe's question.

"I'm older than all you adults combined…Pharaoh care to explain why we arrived when they said the spell… no never mind I'll explain. The Pharaoh and I are dark spirits trapped in 2 of the 7 millennium items. Ryou and Yugi are our light halves, reincarnations, vessels etc. They used to have to share their bodies with us, until the baka Pharaoh finally remembered how to make some bodies of our own. Malik and his yami…well let's just say they take the term 'split personality' to a whole other level. That's probably why we were brought here by your spell. We are yamis and our vessels are hikaris. I have no idea what the priest and the mutt are doing here," Bakura explained impatiently.

"I am not a priest!"

"I am not a dog!" Kaiba and Jou exclaimed simultaneously. Everybody ignored them.

"Alright, now that everybody knows who everybody else is, we would like to know where we are and before you ask we're from Domino, Japan." Yami said. He was promptly answered by Malik.

" We're in San Francisco, California!" he said in a very cheerful, very annoying tone.

"Awesome! We gotta go sight seein'." Jou punched the air enthusiastically. "We've got more important…" Kaiba trailed off as a jingling noise was heard. "The Elders need to speak with me, it's important," Leo told Piper, and with that he orbed out in another flurry of blue and white.

Suddenly, Phoebe was hit by dizzy spell and swayed, "Oh… my…God. P-piper, Paige. Kitchen, now."

TBC

* * *

(1) Ok Everybody here can speak English cause I really don't want to deal with language problems

(2) White lighters are sort of guardian angels that help and guide witches. Leo and Piper fell in love and married breaking the rule of witches and white lighters not being allowed to marry in the process

BTW: I always think of Kaiba and Jou as yami and hikari that's how they made it to this fic.


	3. The Halliwell Matchmaking Service

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

_Previously_

"_The Elders need to speak with me, it's important." and with that he orbed out in another flurry of blue and white. Phoebe was hit by dizzy spell and swayed, "Oh… my…God. P-piper, Paige. Kitchen, now."

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: The Halliwell Matchmaking Service**

The three sisters sped off into the kitchen leaving the yamis and hikaris (Seto is Jou's yami and Jou is Seto's hikari…got it?) alone in the living room. They all glanced at each other and all the yamis started bickering at once saying things like, 'No way in hell am I staying here' 'I have to return to Domino this instant!' so on and so forth. Jou snuck off to go 'check' on the Charmed ones. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Phoebe has some very interesting news for her sisters.

"Soooooo, Piper, Paige, how do you feel about homosexuals?" Phoebe asked trying to sound casual…and failing miserably.

"We don't mind…why do you ask?" Piper's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh my God! Those guys in there…they're all in love!" Paige said excitedly.

"I, with my grand power of empathy, felt a whole lotta love in the room, not to mention quite a bit of lust too," Phoebe said happily. Piper on the other hand was not as happy about the situation.

"Are you trying to tell me I have a bunch of hormonal teenage boys in my living room, who just happen to be lusting for each other?" Paige and Phoebe ignored her outburst and started talking rapidly to each other.

* * *

Leo orbed into the living room about a foot away from Ryou. Ryou was startled and jumped about three feet in the air. Luckily, for Ryou at least, Kaiba caught him in his arms, carrying him bridal style. A growl escaped from Bakura's throat.

"Get your filthy hands off of MY hikari, you good for nothing priest!" Bakura threatened.

Kaiba set Ryou down gently and smirked when he saw Ryou's light blush of embarrassment. Leo glanced at Yugi who pointed to the kitchen where the Charmed ones were. He nodded a thanks to Yugi and left quickly.

"Girls, the Elders know how to send…them…back?" Leo saw a very angry Piper and an excited Phoebe and Paige.

"Did I miss something?" he asked nervously.

"Did you know those boys are all in love?" Phoebe asked mischievous.

"That's why the Elders called me. They think that they are related to the strange demons that have been attacking you. All the yamis and hikaris are two halves of a soul…soul mates," Leo responded.

"What does yami and hikari mean? Everybody keeps saying those two words." this comment came from Paige.

"Yami is Japanese for darkness and hikari means light," Phoebe noticed the stares from everyone, "What! I still have that Japanese/English dictionary Jason(1) gave me. Anyway go on Leo."

"They won't admit their love for each other, so they keep themselves as disconnected from each other as possible…" Leo trailed off.

"Which is creating an imbalance…" continued Piper

"Correct the imbalance get rid of the weird demons" finished Phoebe, "which means…" She glanced at Paige, "The Halliwell Matchmaking Service is in business!" they cried out.

"But before they can admit it to each other they have to admit it to us and accept our help," Piper pointed out. She was starting to like this matchmaking scheme.

"Good point…"said Paige. The three sisters planned and plotted, completely forgetting Leo's existence.

* * *

In the living room, Bakura was mentally wishing Kaiba many painfully slow deaths. Yami was pacing the living room floor trying to figure out a way back home. Jou had just come back after hearing the thing about the yamis and hikaris being in love and stood next to a pondering Kaiba, sneaking glances at him every now and then.

Malik was bored out of his mind, and didn't notice that his yami was staring at him longingly. Yugi had fallen asleep on the couch and Ryou…well, he was watching his yami and becoming very suspicious. The way Bakura's shirt was wrinkling was odd. of course, Ryou never asked himself why he was staring at Bakura in the first place. Yami on the other hand just realized something.

"Bakura…why did you nearly attack Kaiba when he caught Ryou? Were you by any chance…jealous?" He was smirking at Bakura.

"I don't like having my property taken away from me, I am a tomb robber after all." he retorted, unintentionally hurting Ryou. He caught a glimpse of Ryou's pain filled eyesand mentally yelled at himself. _Nice going Bakura, now he'll hate you even more than before._

"You're right. Why would anybody fall in love with Ryou? It's obvious my hikari's better." Yami was deliberately provoking him.

Bakura's eye twitched as he said, "Are you implying that my hikari is _inferior_ to yours?"

"Good job, tomb robber, you figured it out!" Yami smirked.

Bakura was not going to stand around and be insulted. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a dagger and lunged at the unsuspecting Pharaoh. Or at least he would have if it weren't for a certain green-eyed hikari.

"I knew it!" Ryou put both hands beneath his yami's shirt.

"R-Ryou, what are you d-doing!" Bakura cried, fighting down a blush.

Leo and the Charmed ones walked in just in that moment. What they saw was Ryou seemingly feeling up Bakura. They all gaped at the two white haired boys. Yami, Jou, Marik and Malik, were barely containing their laughter. Kaiba's mouth was twitching into a smile while Yugi giggled.

Ryou suddenly pulled out a black strap that held at least 12 daggers and other assorted sharp things. Bakura's eyes widened in shock, he knew what was coming next.

"I can't believe it! You promised not to start fights with Yami! And you brought this along!" Ryou exclaimed shaking the black strap, "I'll hold on to this until you learn to get along with Yami!" Bakura threw his arms around Ryou's left leg like a 5 year old.

"NOOOO! RYOU, NOT MY COLLECTION OF SHARP, SHINY, POINTY THINGS, ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!" Bakura wailed.

"Yami, give me your buckles, you can't have them 'cause you provoked Bakura." Yugi said firmly. Yami stared at Yugi and clung to his arm.

"BUT YUGI, IT…I…what I mean to say is…" Yugi just removed all of Yami's buckles.

Both Yami and Bakura continued ranting, as Yugi and Ryou (with Bakura still attached to his leg) walked up to Piper.

"Could you please put these in a safe place where they won't get them?" Ryou asked shyly.

"Sure. I've had Leo conjure up 4 rooms(2), so you guys have to share rooms okay?" Piper said.

Bakura and Yami stopped mid-rant and grabbed their hikaris. **Nobody** was going to get near **their **hikaris. Marik did the same.

"Hikari-mine stay with yami dark?" Marik asked and grinned when Malik nodded. "I'm not sharing a room with **him**!" Kaiba and Jou shouted, pointing at each other.

"Sorry boys, you don't have a choice. Now get to bed because we have a big day tomorrow." Phoebe told the two unhappy boys.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Yugi tilted his head to the side, cutely.

"Paige is going to take all the you hikaris shopping. Since it looks like you'll all be staying here awhile you'll need some more clothing and stuff." Phoebe said, "You'll have to shop for your yamis also, because we don't really trust them to go to a crowded mall and not cause trouble."

"Yes, they can't seem to go anywhere without causing mayhem. Not that I don't now and then but I at least have some self control," Malik nodded.

"Whatever. Man, you're just as bad as your yami," Jou snorted.

Malik scowled. Marik whacked Jou over the head with his Millennium Rod, effectively knocking him out.

"Set-priest take doggy to room now," Marik ordered. Kaiba huffed a 'whatever' threw Jou over the shoulder and stood there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on." Paige urged.

"You haven't showed us where our rooms are." he said smoothly.

"Oh, uhh…oops?" Paige giggled.

She led them to the stairway and stopped in the section where it turned. On the wall next to it a door appeared(3). She opened it to reveal a recently added hallway with two rooms on each side of the hallway.

"You can choose your rooms, **I** am going to bed." she walked up the rest of the stairs and left. Phoebe yawned a good night and followed Paige.

"You know I'm tired, too. Leo, honey, the house is crowded enough already do you mind staying up there for the night." she pointed upwards, referring to where the Elders are(4).

Poor Leo just sighed dejectedly and orbed out. Bakura grinned at the thought of _anybody_ being kicked out of the house by a _girl. _

"What are you grinning at? Get to bed!" she snapped.

"You can't bos-" Ryou clamped his hand over Bakura's mouth

"Thank you, for your hospitality Mrs. Halliwell, please excuse Bakura's rudeness," Ryou said politely with a bow. Piper grinned at Ryou's kindness and bid them all a good night.

Kaiba took the first room to the right, muttering 'stupid. useless, no good magic… dumb, good for nothing, mutt'.

"Good Night, Kaiba!" Yugi said, yawning a bit.

"C'mon yami, I'm sleepy. 'night everyone," Malik said, tugging on his yami's arm. Malik chose the first room to the left.

"Night, silver-pretty, Baku-thief…mini-pharaoh." Marik completely ignored Yami as he bid everyone else a good night.

Not that he cared. Ryou had taken his hand off of Bakura's mouth and had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder. He made himself look angry and shook Ryou roughly.

"Wake up, idiot, I'm not your damn pillow!" he snarled as he dragged Ryou to the second room on the right, 'accidentally' bumping into Yami on the way.

Yami and Yugi took the last room, to the left. Each bedroom contained two beds, and drawers and a closet for clothes. They also contained windows so that it's occupants can see outdoors.

* * *

Kaiba had been very conscious of the fact that he had his cute blonde puppy over his shoulder…**'**_His!_ _Cute!**'**_ he shook his head free of those **very **strange thoughts. He set Jou down on a bed. Jou latched himself to Kaiba's arm and was now snuggling into it desperately.

Kaiba was blushing harder than he ever had in his entire life. His puppy was snuggling to **him**, the **coldhearted **Seto Kaiba. He gently detached himself from Jou, causing him to whimper very much like a puppy. Kaiba nearly pulled Jou into his arms when he whimpered, before he realized what he was doing. He satisfied himself by tucking Jou in and brushing his hand over Jou's soft face. Jou smiled in his sleep and curled into Kaiba's touch.

Kaiba went to his side of the room. He removed his shoes, and white trench coat. He also removed his form fitting black shirt to reveal very well developed abs(5) and slipped into bed. He sighed and tried to convince himself that the trembling of his heart had nothing to do with Jou. Besides the only reason Jou was being so cuddly with him was because he was asleep, '_Unfortunately' _. He turned to his side so that he wouldn't have to face Jou and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Kaiba wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. The infamous Tomb Robber was pacing the bedroom floor anxiously. Every now and then he would look at the object of his nervousness. '_He's so pretty…like an angel'-_just then Ryou shifted and curled into a ball, letting out a sound similar to a purr.

'_Or a kitten…ARRGH listen to me I sound like a love struck fool! But when the moonlight catches his hair…NO NO NO! I'm an emotionless, notorious, evil, sadistic tomb robber! I do NOT have poetic thoughts about weak, cute, adorable, cuddly angel-kitten… F---k who am I kidding? At least no one else knows… and I'll keep it that way. Not even Ryou can know'._

TBC

* * *

(1)Jason was Phoebe's boyfriend, but he dumped her when he found out she was a witch.

(2) I know Leo couldn't _really_ do that, but in this fic he can alright?

(3) I also know that this is where the door to Magic School appears, but again it's my fic and here it opens up to a hallway.

(4) I don't know if Leo stays there when he's not around or not, but I like to think he does, I mean where else would an angel stay?

(5) Everyone can stop drooling now…


	4. A Day at the Mall

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

_Previously_

'_I do NOT have poetic thoughts about weak, cute, adorable, cuddly angel-kitten… F---k who am I kidding? At least no one else knows… and I'll keep it that way. Not even Ryou can know'.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: A Day at the Mall**

Ryou was the first to wake up the next morning, **at six a.m.!** He didn't recognize the room he was in, then he remembered the events of yesterday. He got up and sighed as he watched Bakura sleep. It was the only time Bakura ever seemed to relax, he even smiled the tiniest bit.

'_I wish Bakura would show this side to me more often. I know he can be nice, no matter what anyone says, he's not heartless.' _Ryou got out of the room, to the hallway and noticed that everyone was still asleep. Having nothing better to do, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. After all, if he was to stay here, he was going to earn he keep so as not to be too much of a burden. '_Hmm, I wonder what everyone would like to eat.'_

Meanwhile, Yugi had woken up shortly after Ryou. He too was confused at first, but then he remembered what had happened. He frowned, how were they going to get home? Being the optimist that he is, he quickly banished that depressing and worrisome thought, and distracted himself with something, or shall we say someone, more interesting.

Yami was sooooo handsome, at least in his opinion. '_He's so kind and gentle with me. Could that mean he loves me?'_ Yugi blushed at the thought, '_No, he probably just thinks of me as a friend or little brother, besides he could have any girl in Domino'_ Yugi was snapped out of his reverie when he heard a loud **THUMP! **followed by an "Ooowww!"

Yami, who had been sleeping close to the edge of the bed, had turned over and fallen right out. Yugi giggled at the groggy eyed Pharaoh.

"I don't find it very funny, aibou." he said sleepily.

"Well, I do. Since you're already up lets go downstairs and wait for everyone else to wake up." Yugi said, still giggling.

"Yugi, it's much too early and I'm sooo tired…" Yugi gave him what every yami fears the most … **the hikari chibi eyes of doom!**

'_Hell no, not the chibi eyes. He's cute enough without them! No, don't look… I'm Pharaoh, dammit! Will of steel! Must…not…Damn whoever invented that look!' _"Fine…lets go downstairs" Yami mumbled. Yugi glomped Yami and giggled,

"Thanks Yami!" He dragged the reluctant pharaoh downstairs.

Once downstairs, they heard noises coming from the kitchen. They looked at each other questioningly. They followed the noises and found Ryou in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning! I hope I didn't wake you." Ryou greeted them sheepishly. "Don't worry, you didn't. Need help with anything?" Yugi asked.

"Well, now that you mention it…"

He and Ryou quickly started to cook. Yami watched in wonder as his hikari and Ryou sped around the kitchen working miracles. Yami himself couldn't even use the microwave without burning the food in it.

He left the two hikaris to watch T.V. in the living room. On it there was a Yugioh marathon. He watched it in awe.He was shortly joined by a moody Tomb Robber, who obviously didn't get enough sleep.

"What's the stupid Pharaoh watching this fine morning?" Bakura taunted.

"I'm watching myself beat the crap out of you in Duel Monsters," Yami smirked as he answered. Bakura glared at the television and watched the show in disgust.

"I can't believe it, they don't get me right at all! I'm much more evil than that! And they have **you** as the damn star!"

"Of course" Yami said smugly.

Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He let out a string of Egyptian curses and blasted the poor, innocent television inside out. The explosion woke everyone who had previously been sleeping peacefully.

"What happened to the T.V.?" cried Paige as she and her sisters arrived in the living room.

"The Tomb Robber blew it up, because he wasn't _evil_ enough in my cartoon." Yami answered quickly so as not to get blamed. Bakura glared daggers at everyone.

"Poor Baku-thief. Baku-thief want to help dark Marik hurt them? Have lots of pretty blood shed?" Marik asked with a chaotic gleam in his eye.

"That does sound like fun. I haven't seen a decent blood shed in a while," Bakura replied with enthusiasm.

"Mariku, you promised to be good and not kill anybody," Malik whined letting out a pathetic sniffle and let his eyes get teary. Marik immediately went on a guilt trip. His pretty-pretty was hurting because of him!

"Don't cry hikari-mine! Yami-dark sorry! Will not kill, promise." he started to pet his beloved hikari frantically.

Malik hid his smile by burying his head into Marik's shoulder, how he loved having Marik pet him. Ryou, to get everyone's attention off the mutilated television, told all of them that breakfast was ready and set in the dining room.

"Alright! I knew I smelled food!" Jou rushed into the dining, closely followed by everyone else.

The dining table was covered with a gourmet breakfast. There was pancakes covered with whipped cream and berries and French toast dripping in chocolate syrup and cinnamon. There was milk, orange juice and coffee. There was also some plain toast, jars of strawberry jam, honey, and a small dish of butter.

"Ryou, have you ever considered a career in cooking?" asked a very impressed Piper. The only other person she knew who could cook like this was herself. '_Hmm, he'd probably be good at potions too.'_ she thought. Ryou blushed at this, "N-no, I haven't really th-thought about it."

The yamis, at the sight of the whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and honey, starting thinking very, um, inappropriate thoughts, such as a chocolate covered Ryou, or a honey covered Jou, and Malik with extra whipped cream. Yami, for one didn't care as long as he had Yugi. Such naughty thoughts these yamis have!

Everybody ate in peace, the television incident forgotten. Ryou had a red face throughout the entire time because of all the compliments he received. Ryou got up to pick up all the dishes and clean, as soon as everyone had finished, but was instantly stopped by Phoebe.

"No, no sweetie. You're the guest you shouldn't be working so much. Besides you and the rest of the hikaris have to get ready for shopping. Piper, help me in the kitchen will you?" She and Piper left.

"What exactly do you expect us to do while you're out?" Yami asked the last remaining witch.

"We expect you to stay here and **behave**," Paige answered putting an emphasis on the behave part.

"How am I supposed to trust you to pick out clothes for me?" Bakura didn't like the idea of having Paige pick out hisclothes.

"**I** am not going to pick out anything, your hikari will do that." Paige grinned at Bakura's look of shock.

"WHAT? Have you seen the way he dresses? He has absolutely no taste in clothes!" he cried indignantly.

"I don't dress **that **bad," Ryou pouted.

"He knows you best, therefore will know which clothes you prefer. Unless of course, you want me to choose your clothing. You'd look absolutely wonderful in pink." Bakura paled at the thought. He stalked up to Ryou.

"No tacky sweaters, no girly shirts, and absolutely **no pink**, got it?" He jabbed his finger into Ryou's chest at every 'no' to emphasize his point. Ryou gulped and nodded.

"I don't have a hikari, I should go to pick out my own clothes." Kaiba said using the fact that he was hikari-less as an excuse. It didn't work.

"According to the spell, Jou is your hikari so he'll pick out your clothes," Paige said. She wasn't about to let him ruin her chance of having the hikaris confessing their feelings to her.

"I'm not having that stray puppy pick out my clothing!" he said. How dare they even think of trusting others to get him clothes?

"Watch it, moneybags! Besides it shouldn't be that hard to shop for you anyways. All you ever wear are those weird gravity defying trench coats anyway." Jou said mockingly.

"I wouldn't trust a stray puppy like you with my trash much less my clothing." They were just about ready to tear each other apart when Paige decided to comment. "Awww, you two have such sweet pet names for each other!" she cooed.

Kaiba and Jou, who had been mere inches apart from each other, sprung to opposite sides of the room.

"What! Pet names? Are you on drugs!" Jou spluttered. Kaiba just fumed silently. You could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Umm, c'mon Jou, Ryou, Malik, and I are ready to leave. We shouldn't waste any more time around here, right Paige?" Yugi said nervously.

"Right. C'mon we're taking Piper's car, 'cause mine's too small," Paige answered. They left, dragging a still spluttering Jou behind them.

Piper and Phoebe came out of the kitchen and looked at the yamis. "Soooooo, what do you guys want to do?" Phoebe was greeted by silence.

* * *

Paige and the hikaris reached the mall without problems. As soon as they stepped into the mall Paige turned and faced the hikaris.

"I know you all are in love with your yamis and I want to help you make them fall in love with you." she blurted out and flinched. She was supposed to wait till they confessed.

"How d-did you know?" asked Yugi. Ryou was too busy blushing a deep crimson to respond.

"Of course they knew, Phoebe's an empath, she must have felt… Hey you should keep your noses out of our emotions!" Malik exclaimed.

"How could you help? If you hadn't noticed, I'm in love with an ice king." Jou complained.

"My sisters and I will do the best we can so that everybody gets what they want. Besides, we think that once you all get the guy you want you'll be able to get home," Paige grinned.

"Do you really think you could? 'Cause my yami seems to be disgusted with me. He's always teasing me, saying that I look like a girl and that I'm weak and pathetic." Ryou sniffled a bit. It hurt to know that the one you love despised you.

"He's probably just saying that to cover up his real feelings," comforted Yugi. "Yeah, Ry. You're too cute to be hated," Malik glomped Ryou.

"Besides isn't he like the other half of your soul or something? Of course he loves you, you're like soul mates. Now me and Seto on the other hand, no way he'll ever look at a mutt like me." Jou said, hoping to cheer up Ryou. It was Ryou's turn to comfort somebody.

"Don't worry about that Jounouchi. He needs someone like you to loosen up and have fun. He even calls you puppy, instead of the usual 'mutt', that's got to mean something, right?"

Paige watched them exchange comforting words with each other. '_Awww, that's so sweet, they take care of each other so much, like family'_ She smiled at the thought.

"Okay! Now that all that's settled, let's shop! Now, the first thing to make any potential boyfriend look your way is the clothing. Before we shop for your yamis, we shop we shop for you. Ryou, we have got to get rid of your sweater. Malik, I guess you're okay. Yugi, you have got to wear something other than that uniform. Jou, you need to keep your look for Kaiba's sake, if you two are getting together one of you have to be more on the wild side. Kaiba's much too uptight about everything to have a wild side," she said excitedly. Nothing like a little shopping to cheer you up.

Paige, with the help of Jou and Malik, dragged Ryou and Yugi to several different stores to get them more, um, revealing clothes(1). Malik got Ryou several shirts that fit rather snugly, showing off Ryou's girlish figure. They were all light colored, pale blues, greens, and grays.

Paige got Yugi lots of tight leather, very similar to Yami's wardrobe. Poor Yugi and Ryou had to try on all these clothes and model them to their so-called friends. Malik, Jou, and Paige whistled and giggled each time just to see them blush. After these embarrassing moments, they all started shopping for their yamis. Malik got his yami normal everyday clothes, so that Marik could finally let go of that weird purple cloak thingie.

"It's kinda like his security blanket, he takes it everywhere with him. I've been trying to make him let go of it. Obviously, nothing's worked," Malik explained to Paige

"Yeah, I was going to ask about the cloak thing, but I thought that would've been rude," Paige said, completely forgetting that she had pried into their love life, which can be considered very rude.

Ryou and Jou got their yamis lots of black clothing. But while Jou got Kaiba tight shirts and jeans, Ryou got Bakura loose comfortable clothing. Not too baggy, as to get snagged while escaping, but not too tight as to prevent movement, after all his yami was the king of thieves, he needed to be able to move quickly and comfortably. Yugi had felt bad about taking Yami's buckles away, so he bought him much more leather and buckles to make up for it. They were just coming out of a store when they heard a screech.

"Oh my gosh! There they are! I told you I wasn't hallucinating!" Before they knew what happened they were surrounded by screeching fan girls.  
"Yugi! SOOOOO CUUUUTE!"

Several YamixYugi fan girls started tugging him in several directions at once, Yugi could only let out a small 'eep!'. The other hikaris weren't fairing any better.

"Jou! Cute little puppy! SetoxJou Foreveeer!" Jou was tackled to the ground by puppy shipping fans.

A muffled "I'm not a puppy!" could barely be heard beneath all the girls' screaming. Malik loved all the attention and was speaking to a crowd of his own fan girls. "Yes, I love my hair too. Although it can be soooo troublesome sometimes. I love Marik more than my hair, of course. You want my autograph! Of course, anything for my fans." Figures, Malik could handle his fan girls.

"CUUUUUUTE RYOU! You and Bakura are sooooo made for each other!" BakuraxRyou fans(2) surrounded Ryou.

"U-umm, Hello there. I-I'm glad you all like me and Bakura, b-but I should really get g-going…" Ryou stuttered.

Poor Ryou was so flustered he let some of his British accent seep into his voice which only made his fans more wild. All of the hikaris, except Malik who was enjoying himself immensely, were being held hostage by their adoring fans.

"PAIGE! HELP!"

Paige, who had been pushed aside by the rabid fans, did the only thing she could do…she orbed home.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor**

Bakura and Yami were playing a game of Speed(3) while Kaiba was tampering with Phoebe's laptop. Marik was sharpening an athemay(4) he'd found. Piper and Phoebe were channel surfing.

"HAHA! I WON! I BEAT YOU PHARAOH!" Yami stared at the cards (these are normal cards, no duel monsters) in disbelief. He had lost. He, the King of Games, was beaten by the lowly King of Thieves.

"Y-you cheated!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at Bakura.

"There is no possible way to cheat in Speed. You just can't stand the fact that I BEAT YOU!" Bakura snapped.

Suddenly, Bakura, Yami, and Kaiba felt a wave of panic coming off of their hikaris. They all growled possessively, promising a painful death to whoever caused their hikaris harm. Malik sensed that his hikari was just fine, too fine. He felt a surge of jealousy. Piper and Phoebe were startled to hear them growling for no apparent reason. Paige orbed in, looking hectic.

"The hikaris…attacked…by fan girls…" she manage to gasp out before being surrounded by the yamis.

"Take us to them now." Kaiba said using his I'm-CEO-of-my-own-company-if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-I'll-hurt-you voice. Without another word, they all orbed back to the mall. Piper looked at Phoebe.

"What the hell just happened here?" she asked. Phoebe shrugged

"I have no idea, but by the look on their faces some very unfortunate people are in for a world of hurt," Phoebe replied. Piper nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I'm not them." They returned to their channel surfing.

* * *

**Back at the Mall**

Malik had lost control of his fan girls, but he managed to escape taking the other three with him. They were now currently being chased around the mall.

"Don't these girls get tired!" panted Jou.

"Just keep running!" Malik shouted.

"Where are security guards when you need them?" Ryou voiced the thought that's been plaguing the hikaris.

"Ahhh! Dead end! We're trapped!" Yugi nearly burst into tears as he said this. Paige and the yamis appeared just as all hope was lost.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY HIKARI!" Bakura shouted as his Ryou was about to be tackled to the ground.

"MY hikari-light, NOT YOURS!" Marik snarled as he stepped between his hikari and the fan girls.

"If you're wise, you'll turn and leave my hikari alone," Yami ordered, using his most frightening death glare, usually reserved for Marik or Bakura.

"Am I to get restraining orders or are you smart enough to just leave?" Kaiba said, glaring icily at anyone who so much as looked as Jou. The fan girls were shocked at first but they got over that quickly.

"MORE BISHIES!" they cried and glomped the yamis.

"Ack! Get off! I'll make you suffer eternity in the Shadow Realm!"

"Wait till my lawyers hear about this! I'll sue you until you're six feet under!"

"I am Pharaoh, dammit! This is a blasphemy! Hands off!"

"Marik-dark doesn't like this! Idiot fan girls! Off of me now!"

Finally, Marik finally lost it. He took out his Rod and started blasting the fan girls to the Shadow Realm.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! DIE, ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME!" he was joined by Bakura, shortly after ward. He too started laughing evilly.

"MWAHAHAHA! FEAR ME, DAMN FAN GIRLS!"

There went all the rabid fan girls never to be seen or heard from again. The Shadow Realm's population upped a good hundred people or so. Marik and Bakura panted, tired out from sending so many people to the Shadow Realm. Kaiba and Yami seemed rather disappointed they didn't get a chance to send anyone to the Shadow Realm.

"Marik, my hero!" Malik glomped his yami, who smiled proudly and petted his hikari.

"Silly, hikari-mine. Marik-dark a good yami, save hikari-mine always." Malik blushed at this and let go of Marik, who pouted.

"Thank you for saving me, Bakura. I was about to be torn apart by those fan girls." he gave Bakura a quick hug and joined Malik in search for the clothes they had bought earlier.

"I'm glad you didn't send anyone to the Shadow Realm, that wouldn't have been very nice. Later today, we should set them free," Yugi, who had hid behind Yami, whispered to him. Yami looked at his light.

"Of course Yugi. Let's just make sure they don't see us. I don't want to go through that ever again," he whispered back.

Kaiba and Jou were sharing an awkward silence. "Uhh, moneyb- I mean, Kaiba. You didn't have to-" Kaiba cut him off.

"Of course I had to, a little puppy like you would've been taken to the pound and put to sleep if it hadn't been for me." Jou failed to notice Kaiba didn't want him to be 'put to sleep'.

"I am not a dog! Why do you always call me that?" Jou cried.

"Because you always act like one," Kaiba said smirking. And thus commenced the never ending fight between Jou and Kaiba.

Paige sighed. Just another normal day at the mall.

TBC

* * *

(1) I don't know much about clothes and stuff so help me out here and just think of stuff Ryou and Yugi would probably never wear because of their shyness and pretend that's what they got.

(2) I'm one of those. Tendershipping all the way!

(3) Speed is a card game I learned from a friend in geometry class. It's very fun to play, if you want to know how to play ask in the reviews and I'll tell you in the next chapter

(4) An athemay is a ceremonial knife/dagger that demons use to kill witches. Sometimes the Charmed Ones keep some of the several athemays demons throw at them.


	5. Theft and Surprises

Jaazi: _ducks behind D.J._ Don't hurt me! I know I haven't updated this fic in a while…I'm so soooooorrrrry!

D.J.: What are you doing, hikari?

Jaazi: Hiding behind my great and wonderful yami…

D.J.: What makes you think I'd let you?

Jaazi: _kawaii teary chibi eyes _Because…_sniffles_

D.J.: _looks at chibi eyes _No, no, no, noooooo…damn, fine! _glares at angry reviewers_ Don't you dare hurt my hikari, otherwise she won't be able to continue her fics.

Jaazi: Yugi and Yami plushies go to: **Sarah Costa**, **EgyptianPrincess1691**, **Raven**, **Brigitte**, **Saiya101**, **Live Like Your Dying**, **Yami Lover**

D.J.: Jaazi doesn't own Yugioh or Charmed, even though she really wants to. It makes her suffer though, that's always fun

K.K.: Why are you so mean? Don't answer that. On with the chappie!

* * *

_Previously_

"_I am not a dog! Why do you always call me that!". Kaiba smirked, "Because you always act like one." And thus commenced the never ending fight between Jou and Kaiba._

_Paige sighed. Just another normal day at the mall.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Theft and Surprises**

"LEO! LEO!" Paige cried out. She needed Leo to take the hikaris home. They didn't all fit in the car. Besides only Leo had the memory erasing powder. And those fan girls were going to need it. Leo orbed in.

"Paige! Why'd you call me in the middle of the mall?" Leo looked around frantically. Fortunately for them the mere mortals were oblivious to what was going on around them. Heck, they didn't even notice that two psychotic yamis sent a bunch of girls to the Shadow Realm.

"Because," she said exasperatedly, "I need you to take the hikaris back to the manor, with their shopping bags. And I need you to get some of that memory powder ready, we're going to need it."

"What? Why?" Paige what did you do!"

"Leo, calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack…and you're already dead! And FYI, it wasn't my fault. Haven't you been watching? We were attacked by crazed yaoi fan girls, so I got the yamis to save us and Bakura and Marik started blasting everyone to the Shadow Realm. The hikaris barely made it out of it alive. The poor fan girls are going to be traumatized for life." Paige explained as calmly as possible. Leo sighed and gave in. He was not in the mood to put up a fight (is he ever?).

"Great. Ryou, Malik, Yugi, and Jou! Grab your bags, Leo's going to take you back to the Manor." Paige waved the hikaris over. The only ones who came were Yugi and Malik. Jou was still arguing fiercely with everyone's favorite CEO. Ryou was currently being scolded by Bakura.

"-pup, stop your barking you'll attract unwanted att-"

"-I am not a dog! And I'll bark all I-"

"-you're such a weak hikar-"

"-I'm sorry, Bakura, they just attacked us out of no-"

And so on and so forth. Finally Paige lost her patience. She let out a shrill high pitched whistle. Everyone clamped there hands over their ears, cringing.

"Now that I have your attention," she said in a strained but calm voice, " Seto and Bakura STOP HASSLING YOUR HIKARIS! RYOU AND JOU, GET OVER HERE SO LEO CAN TAKE YOU HOME!" she finished with a sigh and a eerily cheerful smile. Jou and Ryou both rushed over and cowered slightly. An angry Paige is not someone you want to mess with.

"Hehehehe…sorry for making everyone wait," Jou said as he rubbed the back of his head, guiltily. Poor Ryou couldn't look at Paige in the eye, so he chose to keep his gaze on the floor. Paige resisted the urge to say 'awwww' when Ryou shuffled his feet, with his hands clasped behind his back. All the hikaris gathered around Leo and they all orbed out.

"Now, what to do with the yamis…" Paige muttered to herself as she walked towards where the yamis were.

* * *

_**At the Manor**_

The hikaris were all sprawled on the floor. They had had a rather rough landing.

"Aw, I think I'm gonna be sick" mumbled Jou. His face was flat on the floor, he had unfortunately ended up on the bottom of the pile they landed on.

"Ya guys, I'm serious! Get offa me!" Instead of waiting Jou threw them off and rushed to the bathroom.

"Yeesh, it wasn't that bad! Hey Leo lets do that again!" Malik cried out. Leo looked at the somewhat insane Egyptian.

"Uhh, maybe later?" Leo quickly orbed out. Malik and Marik made him uneasy. Malik pouted as he watched Leo leave. Ryou rolled his eyes at Malik's childishness. Yugi, being the kind soul that he is, quickly went to comfort his friend.

"Don't worry Malik, I'm sure Leo will come back soon." Yugi hugged Malik. Malik hugged back, feeling much better. Piper and Phoebe walked in, at this precious display of affection.

"Awwwww! That's so cute!" Phoebe cried and rushed over to hug the life out of Malik and Yugi. Little Yugi and Malik were turning blue by the time Piper started to intervene.

"Phoebe, yeah, I don't think Yami and Marik would appreciate it if you suffocated their lighter halves."

"Oh, yeah," Phoebe giggled nervously. Yugi and Malik were gasping for air.

"I can breathe again!" Malik cried overdramatically. Ryou rolled his eyes and giggled.

"So what did you guys get at the mall?" Piper asked. Malik grinned devilishly.

"Well, me and Paige got Ryou and Yugi each an interesting outfit to get their yamis' attention…"

"Wh-what kind of outfit?" stuttered Yugi. Malik's grin did not bode well.

"You'll see," replied Jou, playfully. Then Malik and Jou proceeded to drag a very reluctant Yugi and Ryou to their rooms to change. Piper and Phoebe were left standing in the living room, confused.

"So I guess we were right…" Piper muttered.

"Of course we're right! We're the Charmed ones." Phoebe said.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

_**Back at the Mall**_

Paige was glaring angrily at Bakura and Marik. Bakura stared back coolly, while Marik was grinning outright.

"I cannot believe you two did that! We could've been exposed! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could've gotten into!"

"They deserved what they got! In fact, they were lucky, I could've done worse. How dare they lay a hand on _my _hikari! He's MINE I tell you, MINE! NOBODY CAN TOUCH MY STUFF AND GET AWAY WITH IT! Ryou is mine, which means whoever even _thinks _about touching him will die a horrible painful death!" Bakura continued to rant while Paige smirked. _Ah, so he **is **in love with Ryou._ _This is turning out to be very interesting._ Then Paige turned to the grinning Marik.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Paige asked a little less angrily.

"Marik doesn't like girls who take away Pretty-Pretty…" he pouted, "Pretty-Pretty is mine, my hikari, my pretty hikari, my pretty shiny hikari" Marik's eyes glazed over at the thought of his hikari. Paige was getting very amused. _So the hikaris aren't the only ones in love, the yamis as well, and they don't know it! How ironic is that!_

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're in love with Ryou and Malik."

"WHAT!" they both shouted. Yami was laughing at them, while Kaiba let out an amused smile. Paige whirled around to face Kaiba and Yami.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! I know for a fact that you're in love with 'that puppy' as you so adorably call him," she said pointing at Kaiba and then she pointed at Yami, "And, if those two supposedly cold blooded, murdering psychos are in love with their hikaris, then you _must _be even more in love with Yugi." Yami blushed as red as his eyes were. Kaiba had a light blush and wouldn't look at anyone in the eye.

"Who told you such lies!" Bakura yelled, then smirked, "Well, in my case, they're lies, the Pharaoh, Priest, and Tomb keeper on the other hand…" he cracked up laughing, "Aw man! Pharaoh and Tomb keeper were predictable enough, but the PRIEST with the MUTT, that's just hilarious!" Paige smirked back, something that made Bakura feel very uneasy. Marik tugged on Bakura.

"Baku-thief, if Paige-witch says you love Silver hikari, then it must be true. Malik-pretty says that Phoebe-witch can feel other's feelings," he looked at Paige curiously, "Phoebe-witch, felt our feelings, yes?" Paige nodded happily. At least someone knew what was going on. Bakura was stunned to silence, he then calmly walked away muttering nonsense.

"So, uh…PLEASE DON'T TELL YUGI!" Yami begged frantically, honestly, it looked as if he was ready to go on his knees any moment. Paige stared at the ancient pharaoh in shock. Who'd have thought a _pharaoh_ would beg anyone for anything? Marik let out a cackle from behind a…video camera?

"Bakura would looooove to see what Marik just saw!" Marik laughed as he videotaped Yami begging Paige. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Marik, if you value your life, you'll destroy that tape NOW!" Yami growled menacingly. Marik stuck his tongue out at the very pissed off pharaoh and took off running. Only to be dragged back by Bakura who came running with a huge grin on his face.

"It's time to leave everyone" he said.

"Why?" asked Kaiba suspiciously.

"Do you _want _to get caught by the security guards?" he asked as he ran towards the mall's exit carrying a bag filled to the brim with stuff.

"Tomb Robber! Get back here and return those things this instant!" Yami yelled and as usual Bakura ignored him. Paige saw that he wasn't going to return the things he stole so she and the others decided it would be best to leave before they got caught. Out in the parking lot everyone rushed to the car.

"Let me drive! I'll lose the cops easily…they haven't changed much since my time." Bakura demanded.

"Marik wants to drive! Marik loves to drive…it scares the little mortals on sidewalks and streets. Makes them run and scream. Mwuahaha." Marik asked jumping up and down, like an overexcited child.

"Like hell, am I going to let either of you two psychos drive while _I'm _in the car! Let me drive." this comment came from Kaiba as he glared at the two said psychos. Yami didn't offer to drive because last time he did he nearly killed both him and his aibou. Paige sighed and pushed everyone out of the way.

"_I'm_ driving and that's that. Now everyone in the car!" Paige ordered angrily. Everyone scurried into the car.

"Someone's PMS-ing…" Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Kaiba. It might be best if you keep your opinions to yourself, otherwise I might let it slip to Jou that you love him. Bakura, what did you steal anyway?" she glanced at Bakura who had somehow managed to end up in the passenger seat. Bakura got his bag and started looking through it. It was filled with different daggers. Some had silver hilts, others had gold hilts, and some were just plain black hilts. All of them had jewels embedded in them, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and so one.

" I got daggers, daggers, chain looking things, leather biker gloves, let's see what else? Oh, gold and silver necklaces, bracelets, and…" he shifted uncomfortably and didn't finish his sentence.

"And…?" encouraged Paige. Bakura blushed slightly and muttered something.

"What was that Tomb Robber?" Yami grinned

"I GOT RYOU A LOCKET, OKAY!" Bakura yelled embarrassedly. And sure enough, there was a silver, oval shaped locket with a beautiful emerald set in it. It hung on a silver chain.

"I thought…it would've looked nice on Ryou," he mumbled. Yami gaped at Bakura. He hadn't expected the tomb robber to answer, much less such a sentimental response.

"Does Baku-thief have something Marik could give hikari-pretty?" Bakura glanced over at Marik. Finally, he dumped out everything _he _wanted to keep, mostly the daggers and the leather biker gloves, and handed the sack to Marik.

"Sure, take your pick. But just one thing, everything else give it back, got it?" Marik looked through the bag and took out a golden collar with a single amethyst hanging from it like a dog tag. Yami then snatched the bag and searched through it also. He took out a silver bracelet with amethysts set in it. Kaiba gave the bag a suspicious look before he too looked through it. He took out a silver collar with sapphires all around it and smirked.

"Hey! I never said you two could take anything from it! Give it back!" Bakura reached back and took the bag away, "and I want the stuff you took, too!"

"C'mon tomb robber, you won't miss these too much."

"Let me keep it and when we get back to our dimension I'll buy you a car."

"What kind of car? Can it be a motorcycle instead?" He asked Kaiba.

"Sure, whatever."

"Fine, you can keep the collar. Now Yami, what do I get if I let you keep that bracelet?" Bakura smirked. Yami thought hard…he didn't have any money to offer him or any valuables, except his…

"You cannot have my Puzzle!"

"Then, you can't have that bracelet, now give it back!"

"Or what?"

"I'll tell everyone I beat the King of Games! Actually, I'm going to tell everyone anyway, so keep it. I didn't like that one anyway."

"That game doesn't count!"

"Yes it does! Speed is a very good game! Besides Marik got it all on tape." Bakura gloated. Paige sighed, it was going to be a very _long _ride home.

* * *

_**Back at the Manor**_

Paige and Phoebe were in the living room waiting for Malik and Jou to come out and show them Ryou and Yugi's new outfit. They heard some shouts coming from the room they were changing.

"There's no way you can make me wear these…these clothes!"

"Ryou, you're wearing them already…"

"What? How! YOU USED YOUR MILLENNIUM ROD ON ME!"

"Of course, now let's go show the others…"

"No! I refuse to leave this room! You can't make me go out in public in these clothes, no way, no how!"

"I'll tell Bakura you're in love with him!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me!"

"Fine! But only if Yugi comes out with me!" Malik got out of the room and checked to see how Jou was doing. On the way, he grinned at Piper and Phoebe.

"Just a little while longer, 'kay?" They just nodded. From the next room, more protests could be heard.

"But, Jou…I can't be seen in this!"

"Aw, c'mon, Yuge! Ya look great! Heck, if I wasn't in love with Kaiba, I'd probably consider going out with you."

"So, you guys done? Good, because Ryou won't come out unless Yugi comes with him."

Finally, after much persuasion, Ryou and Yugi made their way to the living room. When Phoebe and Piper saw them, their jaws hit the floor. Yugi had a tight black leather corset that exposed his slender shoulder and lower belly. He also had on black fishnet arm things. His black leather pants fit very tightly and had buckles everywhere. His eyes had kohl on his eyes along with sparkly purple eye shadow.

Ryou had on a white leather top that exposed his midriff. The top had delicate silver chains on it. The sleeves exposed his pale white shoulders. His white leather pants showed off his girlish figure, it also had a couple of silver chains crisscrossing down the legs. His eyes were also outlined with kohl, which made his eyes look even bigger than they were original. He had on some sparkly green eye shadow.

"What the hell are you two wearing!" cried Piper, "Phoebe, stop drooling!"

"I was not drooling!" she said as she wiped her mouth, " Wow, you two look hot! And innocent. How's that even possible?"

"What? Looking hot and innocent at the same time? I don't know but these two pulled it off." Piper responded.

"Are we good or what?" Malik asked, smugly. Phoebe and Piper agreed. Poor Ryou and Yugi were as red as cherries by now. Ryou was praying to every deity he knew to get him out of this situation. _Oh, Ra! Please get me out of here! Any excuse at all to get me out of this room. Please, merciful Ra!_ Just then the doorbell rang. _Thank you Ra!_

"I'll get it!" squeaked both Ryou and Yugi. They sighed in relief, but they forgot that if they opened the door, the people would see them in these appalling outfits. When they opened the door, guess who was there? Paige with all the yamis.

"Sorry! It' just that I forgot…the…keys?" Paige blinked at Ryou and Yugi. Yami started drooling at the sight of his beloved Yugi. Bakura stared in shock, thinking _Must…not…drool…Must…not…molest hikari…Must…not…ravish Ryou! Oh Ra, what did I do to deserve this, besides desecrating numerous tombs and murdering innocent people…Oh, that's why. _Bakura was twitching from the effort of restraining himself from taking Ryou right there and then. Yami was trying, and failing, to compose himself and stop drooling. Kaiba and Marik had kept themselves from outwardly drooling, or at least Kaiba has. Marik was leering at Ryou, who shifted nervously.

"Um, hi B-Bakura, h-how was your day?"

"Hehe, yeah, Y-Yami, did you have fun?"

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: I finally updated, I apologize for any punctuation mistakes. I'll try to update sooner next time, but I need reviews for that.

DJ: Translation, Review or no more updates!

KK: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!


	6. Confessions

Jaazi: SQUEEEEEE! CHOCOLATE!

DJ: _(glares at Hathors-Favorite)_ You just HAD to give her chocolate didn't you?

KK: _(perky) _Chocolate's yummy!

DJ: It also gets her insanely hyper! Then I have to put up with her! Bad enough when she's normal but when she's hyper _(shudders)_

Jaazi: THANK YOU MY ADORED REVIEWERS! I WUVS YOU MUCH! LIKE CHOCOLATE! I LOOOOOVE CHOCOLATE!

KK: That, uh, shout out goes to…**Sarah Costa**, **Lady Sakura Cosmos**, **Live Like Your Dying**, **Demonchildssister**, **Scarab Dynasty**, **Hathors-Favorite**, and last but not least, **Suicide and Murder**

_WARNING: BAKURA WILL BE MAJORLY OOC HERE!

* * *

_

_Previously_

_"Um, hi B-Bakura, h-how was your day?"_

_"Hehe, yeah, Y-Yami, did you have fun?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Confession #1**

Bakura was torn out of his shock by Ryou's voice.

"My day? My day was absolutely fine until now. What thehell are you wearing? Do you want to get attacked by some lust filled idiot! Because Marik looks about ready to do so! Now move it, hikari," he spat the word out as if it were an insult, "I've got to put away my things. I do not want to see you in those clothes ever again!" with that said, Bakura shoved his way past Ryou and stomped up to their bedroom, Phoebe followed him unnoticed by everyone. Ryou looked devastated. Tears were streaming down his face, although he bit his lower lip to keep from crying out loud. Malik who had seen what happened hurriedly went up to Ryou to apologize.

"Ryou, I'm so sorry. You didn't want to wear those clothes in the first place, it's all my fault! If I had known Bakura would have reacted that way I would have never gotten you those clothes! I'm so sorry…" Malik was cut off by Ryou.

"It's okay, Malik. It's my fault, I knew Bakura wouldn't like me dressing this way," his voice cracked a bit, "I better go change."

He walked upstairs towards his room. When he got there, Bakura was nowhere to be seen and that the window had been left open. Ryou let out a sob and finally broke down as he lay on his bed. '_It hurts so much…why does Bakura have to hate me? Why? I try so hard to keep him happy, but it never seems to work. Can't he tell how much I love him?' _Ryou fell asleep with these depressing thoughts.

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was a bit troubled. Especially Yugi. Sure Yami wasn't anywhere near as mean as Bakura, but still…

"Um, Yami? I'm very sorry, I know I shouldn't wear these and I'll go change right now…" Yugi looked up at Yami with sad eyes.

"Don't fret aibou. I mean, yes the clothes you're wearing are a bit…different, but if you want to wear them you can. Besides, you look good in them!" Yami said with a wink. Yugi blushed red.

"T-thanks Yami, but I think I'll go change anyway, I don't really feel comfortable in these. Besides, I want to see how Ryou and Bakura are."

"That baka Tomb Robber over reacted, Ryou didn't deserve that." Everyone else agreed. Piper and Paige realized at that moment that Phoebe was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Piper, where's Phoebe?" asked Paige

"She was here a minute ago…" Piper trailed off, "well, come inside everyone, no need to stand on the doorstep. I need to talk to Bakura," both she and Yugi went to check on Ryou. When they got there, they saw Ryou had fallen into a restless sleep. Piper sighed. '_Bakura's not here, he must have snuck out through the window.' _Yugi went over and tucked Ryou in bed. He hated seeing his friend suffer, even in his sleep he looked upset. Yugi left to go change and Piper left to go talk to Paige.

Downstairs

"Marik, you didn't misbehave or anything, did you?" Malik was trying to strike up a conversation in the somewhat tense silence. Marik tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Marik never misbehave, hikari-mine…Marik has pretty present for hikari-mine, does hikari want it?" Marik asked. Malik nodded eagerly. Marik took out the golden collar he had gotten from Bakura's sack of goodies. Malik's eyes widened.

"Oh, wow! Marik, it's so pretty! I love it! Lemme put it on," Malik took off the golden rings he had around his neck and replaced it with the golden collar with the amethyst on it, "How do I look, Marik?" Marik had a light blush on his face, he knew Malik would like his present.

"Hikari-mine looks very pretty." Marik was glomped by Malik.

"Thank you, Marik!" Malik gave him a small kiss on the cheek and ran off to show it to Yugi. Marik was blushing a dark red and had a goofy grin on his face. Yami decided to tease Marik, shortly followed by Kaiba, who was bored and had nothing better to do.

"You guys leave him alone, you would've acted the same way in his position." scolded Paige. Piper came downstairs, with Jou who had been taking a nap in his room. Jou groaned when he saw that Kaiba was back.

"Oh, no, moneybags back so soon?"

"Good, the little puppy recognized his master."

"Master? I am no dog! I don't need a master, either!" Paige sighed at the two's never ending bickering. Paige noticed Piper walking into the kitchen, motioning for Paige to follow her, so Paige did. She didn't feel like staying in the living room listening to Jou and Kaiba fighting.

"I think Phoebe followed Bakura…she's not in here and neither is Bakura, so it's the only logical explanation." Piper stated. Paige sighed.

"I didn't think Bakura would've reacted that way, especially to Ryou." Paige mumbled.

"The Tomb Robber is very protective of what he thinks belongs to him, so of course he'd get angry if Ryou goes around looking like that." Yami said. He had followed the sisters into the kitchen out of curiosity.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Paige glared at Yami.

"Possibly, but my memory isn't the greatest. But what I said is true, Bakura is very protective and territorial, now that I think of it." Yami got a thoughtful expression on his face and then snapped back into reality, "Um, I…need your advice…"

"On what?" asked Piper. She was suppressing a grin, it was obvious what he wanted help on.

"I…want to tell Yugi how I feel about him, I just…I'm not sure how to, though," he was blushing by now. Paige smiled cheerfully.

"It's not that hard, just go up to him and say 'Yugi, I love you, will you be my boyfriend?' and then give him the little trinket you took from Bakura and give it to him as a bribe," Paige said bluntly. Yami sighed. He didn't want to be that blunt with Yugi. Yugi is very sensitive and he might get hurt if Yami confessed that way. Besides, Yami wanted it to special, so that Yugi will never forget how much he cares for him. Yami sighed again, this was going to be harder than he thought. _'I'll think on it tomorrow'_ he thought.

* * *

_**Outside w/Bakura**_

Bakura was walking aimlessly around a park. He was so angry. Not with Ryou, never with Ryou, but with himself. He had made Ryou cry, he had hurt Ryou. But, how could Ryou wear those, those, argh! They can't even be considered clothes. Although he had to admit that Ryou looked very good in that leather. Veeery good.

"Hey, Bakura," a voice behind him said, "Shouldn't you be heading back to the Manor? It's getting late."

"How long have you been following me, Phoebe?" he asked, dejectedly.

"Since you left the house. You want to talk?" she asked cautiously. Bakura snorted and turned to look at her.

"With you? No, but something tells me that you're not leaving till I do. Am I right?" Bakura gave her a sad attempt of a smirk. It gave him a pained expression.

"Barely here for two days and you already know me too well." she laughed softly.

"According to Marik, you can feel other people's emotions. That must mean you can feel mine. There's nothing to talk about, since you already know how I'm feeling." Bakura spat. How dare she ruin his contemplation time?

"I might know and understand what you are feeling, but you don't. I could help you." Phoebe answered calmly. She refused to let his moodiness discourage her. Bakura couldn't look her in the face.

"If I talk, you have to swear that you will not repeat what I say to anyone else. Otherwise, I'll take your soul and torture it until you beg to be sent to the Shadow Realm." he threatened.

"I swear I will not repeat a word said here to another soul. Now, talk" she said in a bored tone. She was the Queen of the Underworld before, nothing else could beat that, in her opinion. Bakura growled at her command, but decided to talk.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm going to have this little heart-to-heart with you, but here goes…Did you know that I never planned to become a Tomb Robber? When I was a little boy, I had a little sister, a mother, and a father. I loved them all, they were everything to me. But, when I was nine or so, the Pharaoh's soldiers invaded our small thief village. I saw my parents massacred in front of me. I tried to run away with my sister but she ran back to Mother and was stabbed through the chest by a throwing spear. There was blood everywhere. I think that was when my sanity first starting slipping. It all hurt so much, I ran as fast and as far away as I could. Yes, I, Bakura King of Thieves, ran away. The pain I felt inside was numbing me, a few days later, I realized that I hurt because I got attached to people. I was blinded by my emotions for them. Emotions, I learned, are deceiving, deadly. They are like mirages you see in the deserts of Egypt. I kept people away from me and kept emotions at bay, by drowning them with my thirst for revenge. Eventually, and I can't remember how, I got trapped in the Millennium Ring. I was trapped in darkness for many millennia, for an eternity, it seemed. It was cold and the loneliness was oppressing…" Bakura trailed off.

By now they were both sitting on a park bench. Phoebe was watching Bakura closely. She was surprised that he hadn't broken down crying. The emotions coming off of him were intense, the pain and loss, sadness and anger. She would've gone insane if she had went through all that, but in a way he did go a bit insane. Bakura seemed lost in thought.

"What happened next?" she whispered. Bakura snapped to attention and tensed reflexively. He realized that it was only Phoebe and slowly relaxed. Not completely, but enough to show that he somewhat trusted her. Being a Tomb Robber meant anyone and everyone is a possible enemy. Old habits die hard.

"After what felt like forever, I saw a light. As clichéd as that sounds, it was a light. It was so bright and white, after being in the darkness so long, I was blinded, temporarily. When I finally regained my senses, I noticed that I was in a room, my soul room. There was also a voice, a soft voice. The voice was like music. So gentle and soft. I wanted to see the speaker that had such a voice and suddenly I was standing in front of a boy who looked so much like be but so different at the same time," Bakura stopped and fidgeted.

"It was Ryou?" she asked. Bakura nodded but stayed silent and wouldn't meet her gaze.

"The past can haunt you…that's what happened to you, right? He made you remember how it was like to care for someone?" Phoebe scooted closer to Bakura and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Bakura tensed and immediately stood up. He walked a couple of paces away from Phoebe. _'How could I have been so stupid! I just told her almost everything about me! She has so much she could use against me now! Wait…'_

"What wouldd you know about a haunting past?" he snarled lowly. Phoebe noticed that she had just probed a soft spot, and that caused Bakura to get defensive. She wouldn't be able to get anything out of him unless…

"I once married the Source of all Evil," she laughed bitterly, "Real smooth talker he was too. Cole Turner, he was half demon and then somehow became the Source. He tricked me into marrying him. I didn't know that he was the Source, otherwise I never would have agreed to become his Queen. He put up a hell of a fight to get me back once we divorced. He was literally invincible. In fact, to finally vanquish him, Paige traveled into the alternate universe he had created, as a last attempt to get me back. Fortunately for us, he was just, the very vanquish-able, Belthazoar in that dimension and we had him destroyed once and for all. Finally." Phoebe sighed. This little trip down Memory Lane they were taking was getting rather tiring.

"Look, if you want we won't talk anymore. I shouldn't have made you talk to me in the first place…" Phoebe turned to leave, but Bakura stopped her.

"No, I always finish what I start, this isn't any different. Where'd we leave off at my story…?"

"You had just for the first time seen Ryou," she smiled. _'Oh goody, story time.' _she thought.

"Oh…He was…he looked…" he sighed, "He was a thing of beauty. That's the only word I could describe him with. Beautiful. Ivory skin, silvery-white hair, and eyes like the most precious emeralds I had stolen once upon a time. A valuable treasure, I had found. But I never let him know that. Admitting to emotions is like signing for your own death, in fact, I hated him for making me feel again. He asked who I was, he was so kind and curious. I treated him badly. I talked down to him when I finally decided to answer. Over time, I did everything possible to make him feel inferior to me. Words hurt him as much as a knife could hurt any mortal. I treated him like trash, yet he always put on a cheerful smile, which made me hate him even more. So innocent, kind, and weak! I HATED him!" Bakura punctuated this by starting to beat a nearby tree.

"How dare he make me FEEL! I had worked so hard, I thought I got rid of all emotions. Then HE comes along and takes apart my wall of defenses, brick by brick, without even TRYING to! He had so much power over me…and he never once used it against me" Bakura whispered the last part more to himself than to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I have to go to…talk to my hikari. Thanks, for listening," he started to walk away before Phoebe could react. He then turned around to Phoebe, with a big ol' sadistic smirk on his face.

"This…heart-to-heart, never happened. If you claim it did, I'll make you visit Hell again, and they won't see you as their beloved Queen, either," he sneered.

"Right, I just came for a walk in the park, all by my lonesome," she laughed. She felt a lot closer to the big bad Tomb Robber. Bakura, by then, was long gone. She had a pretty good idea where to.

* * *

_**In Ryou & Bakura's room**_

Bakura was sitting on his bed watching his hikari sleep. The sun had set and the moon was just coming out making Ryou look like a fallen angel. Bakura had just gotten back from the park and didn't really want to wake Ryou. Ryou started shifting uncomfortably. He moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked up and saw that Bakura was sitting right in front of him. Bakura stood up, still watching Ryou.

"Bakura!" he cried as he threw his arms around Bakura's neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gotten these clothes, I was wrong to have done so…please, I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me," Ryou sobbed. Bakura gently took Ryou off of him so that he could see him clearly.

"Ryou, don't apologize. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. To tell you the truth, I wasn't very angry, just surprise. Of course, I didn't really like the fact that others saw you in those clothes. You looked very…edible, to say the least," he smirked. Ryou blushed, suddenly wanting to cover up his still leather clad body.

"What's the matter, hikari? Feeling shy?" Bakura said, still smirking. He closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips against Ryou's. Ryou leaned into the kiss, shocked and blushing. Bakura backed away and watched his hikari's reaction with amusement.

"B-Bakura? What was that…?" Ryou asked confused.

"I do believed it's called a 'chaste kiss'," he said

"But- why?"

"Silly hikari," he mussed up Ryou's hair playfully, "Because the kiss I gave youmeans: I love you, aishiteru(1), te amo(2)."

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Ryou pleaded.

"You're wide awake, Ryou."

Ryou threw himself on Bakura and hugged him all over again, but this time in joy instead of desperation.

"I love you too, I love you so much Bakura! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you." Ryou told him.

Bakura grinned and kissed Ryou. Ryou purred in happiness, which greatly encouraged his newly acquired boyfriend. Bakura gently ran his tongue on Ryou's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ryou complied eagerly. Bakura let his tongue wander through Ryou's sweet tasting mouth. Oh, how long he had wanted to do this, to taste his Ryou. They finally broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great. Ryou was left gasping, but Bakura was as collected as ever. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Ryou. It was the silver and emerald locket.

"I got this for you earlier today. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was to be yours. The emeralds reminded me of your eyes…" Bakura was actually BLUSHING as he said this, "and the silver reminded me of your soft hair."

"It's beautiful Bakura, thank you." Ryou took the locket and opened it. The inside was empty, save for a picture of him, his parents and his little sister. Ryou gasped.

"Where did you get this picture?" he asked surprised.

"I found it lying around and picked it up. Lockets are supposed to hold pictures of loved ones, are they not? And I knew how much you care and miss your family, it just seemed fitting." he replied quietly. Ryou looked at him with a smile and teary eyes.

"Well, you forgot to put in a picture of someone," he said.

"What? Who did I forget?" he asked confusedly. He peered into the locket, the father was there, so was the mother, even the little girl…who was missing? Ryou laughed at Bakura's puzzled expression.

"You, Bakura. You forgot to put in a picture of yourself. I love you, just as much as I loved my family. You deserve to be in here too." Ryou giggled. _'Oh Ra, if I'm dreaming do not let me wake up ever again'_ thought Bakura. He decided things were getting a bit too sentimental for his liking, besides he wanted to make Ryou blush again.

"Ryou, would you like help removing all that tight leather?" he quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Eep! Bakura!" he squeaked and blushed like there was no tomorrow. Bakura attempted to grab Ryou's hips. Ryou squeaked again and ran out giggling. Bakura let out a playful growl and chased afterwards. Ryou ran downstairs and into the living room where everyone was lying around bored. Everyone turned to gape at the red-faced giggling Ryou.

"Uh, hi Ryou. Feeling better?" asked Yugi nervously. While Ryou tried to answer, Bakura snuck up from behind and grabbed Ryou around the waist. He turned Ryou around to face him and gave him a passionate kiss, right in front of everyone. Marik, Yami, Jou, and Malik started whistling. Phoebe looked on with a proud, satisfied smile.

"Phoebe, I know that look. What did you do?" whispered Piper.

"I just talked with him, that's all," she whispered back.

"About?"

"That, my dear Piper, is something for me to know and you to never find out. A promise is a promise." Phoebe whispered with finality. Bakura finally broke off the kiss and glared at his 'competition'.

"Mine," he growled possessively and tightened his grip on Ryou.

"We get it, Tomb Robber," Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's about time you guys got together," Malik said with exasperation, "It took you long enough. Yeesh, you two were harder to put together than cats and dogs!"

Bakura growled out a warning. Malik immediately backed up, hands up defensively, "Down, boy!" he giggled.

"Wow, Ryou. That's a pretty necklace," Yugi said as he inspected the locket.

"Oh, thank you Yugi. Bakura gave it to me. Yugi, can you take a picture of us? I want to put one of Bakura and me in the locket." he said shyly.

"Of course, Ryou!" he chirped happily. Piper handed him a camera.

"Okay, you two. Bakura stand behind Ryou and hug him around the waist. That's right. Now look at the camera. Smile!" Yugi took the picture. In the picture, two silver haired boys stood happily together, Bakura with a self satisfied smirk and Ryou with a deliriously happy smile.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

(1) It means I love you in Japanese...I think _(sweatdrop)_

(2) It means I love you in Spanish, now this one I know, because I am a native Spanish speaker _(grins)_

* * *

Jaazi: Sooooooo, how was it? Fluffily sappy? Terribly OOC? 

KK: YIPPEEE! TENDERSHIPPY GOODNESS!

Jaazi: I simply adore tendershipping! (BakuraxRyou) It's my favorite!

DJ: _(shakes head sadly) _I can't believe you made poor Bakura into such a big sap…

Jaazi: _(pouts) _I thought it was okay…alright, maybe it wasn't that good, but it wasn't awful!

DJ: _(snorts) _Says you!

KK: _(cute glare) _You're impossible!

DJ: _(smirks) _Thank you!

Jaazi: Quit fighting you two! Honestly, can't either of you go two minutes without snapping at each other?

DJ & KK: No

Jaazi: ;

KK: REVIEW PLEASE! _(kawaii chibi kitten eyes)_


	7. Prankster's Kiss

Jaazi: Thank you, my much-loved reviewers! **Fear of Falling**, **Hikari's-DS**, **Raven**, **Shinigami**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **HappyDevil**, **Slave of Darkness**, **Scarab Dynasty**, **Firezone12**, **DemonicMistress Kree-kun**, **Macey Muse**, **DemonChildsSister**, **Kotori-Chan**, **Chibikitsune**, **.ReinMagick-Yami no Kage.**

KK: Thanks for the sweets! _(both KK &Jaazi snack on chocolate & cookies)_ YUM!

DJ: It's about time you updated!

Jaazi: Hehehe, yeah, I know.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Yugioh; otherwise Chris would've never disappeared like that and Cole and Phoebe would still be together.

_Previously_

_In the picture, two silver haired boys stood happily together, Bakura with a self satisfied smirk and Ryou with a deliriously happy smile.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: Prankster's Kiss**

Bakura and Ryou were snuggled together in bed, their two twin sized beds had magically become one full sized bed.. The first rays of sunlight streaming through their window. As always, Ryou was the first to wake up. He glanced at the sleeping figure beside him. Bakura looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Ryou nuzzled his face into Bakura's bare chest (he was clad in only boxers while Ryou had a light blue long sleeved pajama top and matching pajama pants).

Bakura murmured something in his sleep and tightened his grip around Ryou's waist. Not that Ryou objected, mind you. Ryou sighed, happily watching Bakura's face. He reached up to brush a pale strand of hair out of Bakura's face, when he heard giggling. Ryou froze and slowly turned his face to see who was giggling.

At the foot of their bed, stood a girl in a pale blue gown. She had long golden blonde hair and soft, gentle brown eyes. In her hands she held a pinkish red heart and sprouting from her back were a pair of wings. Her left wing was feathered and resembled an angel's wing. Her right wing resembled a bat's wing, with a talon-ed tip, it was leathery and was a purple-black color. She was the Change of Heart. On either side of her, stood a giant brown bug-thing and a blue humanoid holding a broken dummy. The Man-Eater Bug and Dark Necrofear.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock. He let out a scream, a rather shrill scream at that. Bakura shot up from bed. He sat up so fast that he nearly knocked Ryou off the bed. Fortunately, his arms were still wrapped around Ryou's waist, preventing him from falling. Bakura quickly scanned the room to see the cause of Ryou's scream. His eyes landed on the smirking Necrofear, smiling Change of Heart, and a Man-Eater Bug who was acting more like a happy puppy greeting his master than a ferocious, carnivorous bug.

Bakura gaped. What were these Monsters doing in his bedroom? Interrupting his sleep, no less! They hyper Man-Eater Bug sped over to his master tongue lolling out. Bakura reached out, uncertainly, and petted it. The Bug seemed to enjoy that. Change of Heart glided over to Ryou, whose shock was wearing off, and petted Ryou's head. She made pleased sounds(1) of adoration. Ryou smiled at his favorite Monster. NecroFear watched them all, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Seto, Jou, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, and the Charmed Ones burst into the room.

"What's wrong? We heard a scream. Is it a demon?" Paige asked worriedly. She saw the three Monsters, and squeaked.

"Those are the demons we saw the other day!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Ugh! Not the bug demon! Get the hell out of my house!" Piper yelled angrily. She made as if to blow it up, but was stopped by Marik.

"Do not hurt Baku-thief's Bug-pet!" Marik pleaded. Piper looked startled as she stared at Bakura.

"Your **pet**? You have a thing like that as your **pet**?" she asked in shock. Before Bakura could explain, Yami intervened.

"It's not that it's Bakura's pet. Haven't you ever watched my show?" Yami asked. The rest of the Yugioh cast glared at him, "Er, I mean **our** show?"

"Honestly? No. Yeah, it's kinda hard to watch TV when you're either working, demon hunting, or trying to save the world," Piper snarled. Yami nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, it is," he said, "But, as I was saying, that thing is called the Man-Eater Bug. It's a Duel Monster, not a demon. It's Bakura's Duel Monster and so his Dark Necrofear, which is the blue one. And finally, the girl with wings is the Change of Heart, Ryou's favorite card. The three of them are part of Bakura's and Ryou's deck." Yami explained.

At that instant, the three Monsters turned to their masters and nodded a farewell. The Monsters then disappeared in a flash of black-purple light. In there place, were three cards. Ryou hopped out of bed and picked them up from the floor. He looked at the cards with a confused expression on his face.

"I had been wondering where these cards were," he murmured, "They had disappeared from my deck a while ago."

"Stupid Monsters. They shouldn't have run off like that. My poor Bug must've been so lonely and scared without me!" Bakura cried. The Man-Eater Bug was his baby, so to speak. He snatched his cards from Ryou and held them close. Jou snorted.

"That Bug scared? Yeah right! It probably devoured the innocent civilians!" Jou said.

"Really? You think so? I hope he managed to eat a few of those police guys. I never really liked them," Bakura cackled.

"You wouldn't," Paige said with an eye roll. Phoebe tilted her head to the side, watching Bakura.

"You know, I can see why Ryou fell for you. If you ignore the sadistic evil part, you're actually kinda hot," Phoebe laughed. Bakura glared.

"Thankfully, I'm taken now. Now will you all **GET LOST! RA DAMMIT! HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU HEARD OF PRIVACY**?" Bakura roared.

Everyone scurried off, except for Kaiba who was much too important and dignified to scurry, for fear of incurring the wrath of the already moody Tomb Robber. Bakura sighed in relief once they had all left. Ryou cuddled up next to him.

"So much for sleeping in," Bakura grumbled.

Ryou giggled and kissed him full in the mouth. This cheered Bakura up quite a bit, soon enough he had Ryou pinned to the bed. His hands roamed underneath Ryou's thin pajama shirt, finding sensitive areas that caused Ryou to moan in pleasure. Bakura trailed kisses down Ryou's pale throat, giving him good licks here an there.

Ryou was enjoying this treatment immensely. He could practically feel Bakura's smirk every time he let out a delighted moan. Bakura's delicious hands were causing him to shiver involuntarily. Bakura had somehow managed to relieve Ryou of his shirt and was now kissing his bare chest. Ryou gasped when he felt Bakura's tongue lick his abdomen thoroughly(2).

"**OH RA! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES! YUGI, DON'T WATCH**!" came the insufferable voice of none other than the Pharaoh. Giggling was also heard, most likely from Yugi. Bakura stopped his ministrations. Ryou whined at the loss of contact causing Bakura to smirk at him. Bakura growled under his breath.

"**_Pharaoh_**," Bakura hissed ominously, "get out quickly and I **might** decide to not eviscerate you."

Yami blanched. He'd never heard that tone from Bakura before. Usually, he would spout out insults in a fiery rage. Now, though, his voice was amazingly even and calm. That was something new.

"Er, yes. Uh, Piper wanted to know if Ryou would mind helping her in the kitchen. B-but if you're, erm, busy, we'll leave now. C'mon Yugi," Yami sped off.

If he weren't so angry, Bakura would have found Yami's hasty exit hilarious. Bakura let out an exasperated sigh. He was having such fun molesting Ryou and the idiot Pharaoh had to go and ruin it! Damn Pharaoh! Damn him to hell and back! Bakura was broken out of his angry internal tirade by Ryou's giggling.

"C'mon, Bakura. I need to go help Piper make breakfast and you," he said poking Bakura's bare chest with a slender finger, "need to get dressed."

"Do I haaaave to? Can't we just stay here and…play?" Bakura said with a suggestive grin. Ryou's eyes widened and he smacked Bakura playfully on the head.

"Hentai! You little pervert!" Ryou screeched.

He quickly hopped out of bed, changed, and ran out of the room before his yami could convince him to stay in bed longer. Bakura watched his speedy hikari leave and promptly proceeded to bang his head against the wall. He repeatedly cursed the Pharaoh to several creative deaths, too.

* * *

Ryou made it to the kitchen where Piper was waiting. His face was flushed and he was a little out of breath. Piper raised an eyebrow at him. Ryou blushed, but pretended not to notice as he got out several necessary ingredients for the breakfast they were making.

"So, what took you so long, Ryou? Hope we didn't interrupt you in anything?" Piper asked, much too innocently for Ryou's liking.

"P-Piper!" Ryou yelped. Piper smiled at him, mischievously.

"I didn't say anything. Judging by your squeal, not to mention the sounds from upstairs, I caught you at a bad moment. Bakura must be quite…talented, to cause you to make so much noise. It was rather surprising, coming from a quiet boy such as yourself," Piper laughed at Ryou's expression, "Ryou, it's okay. I'm just kidding around with you."

Just then Jou bounded into the kitchen. As always, he was following his nose. He poked around the food items looking for something to his liking. He was clad in flannel pajama bottoms. He caught sight of Ryou, who was so bright red that if the lights went out he could be used as a flashlight. He also noticed the reddish-purple marks forming on his neck. Hickeys.

"Oooooh, looks like Ryou's getting some!" he cried cheerfully, wrapping Ryou in a headlock, giving him a playful noogie. He was shortly joined by Malik and Yugi who had come bursting into the kitchen also. The two were giggling and laughing at their cherry red companion. Ryou had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. His friends' teasing weren't helping either. Ryou cast Piper a glance that clearly said 'HELP ME!'.

Piper laughed and decided to help her favorite hikari out, "Okay, you three. Out! Shoo! We're trying to cook here. Besides, Ryou's sex life is none of our business." she added.

"But we didn't even DO anything!" Ryou cried out desperately.

"Not yet anyway," Malik added with a wink. He barely dodged a well aimed punch from Ryou. He left laughing all the way. From outside the kitchen, there could be heard a cry of outrage.

"**DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOW THE MEANING OF PRIVACY?**"

Apparently, Bakura was receiving the same treatment from his fellow yamis as Ryou was from his fellow hikaris.

* * *

Breakfast went by with sarcastic remarks from everyone. Even the Charmed Ones threw in their comment now and then. Ryou realized something very important that day. The Earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to. Bakura realized another important thing that day. In the Halliwell Manor, there's no such thing as privacy.

After breakfast, Phoebe took the hikaris sight seeing. Paige decided she'd rather be with the hikaris than the yamis. This left poor Piper alone at home with three very bored yamis and an extremely cold CEO. The three yamis were lounging about the living room while the CEO leaned against the wall, much too superior to lounge with these idiots. Piper, thinking that it would be alright to leave four full-grown boys who all hate each other alone, went upstairs to the attic to study the Book of Shadows some more. You never know, maybe there was something she overlooked that might help these teens with their tragic love life.

Bakura caught the attention of Kaiba and Marik. He motioned them to follow him into the dining room. Yami was half asleep on the couch, so he didn't notice anything. Once Kaiba and Marik had assembled into the dining room with Bakura, Bakura smirked at them maliciously.

"I am rather upset with the Pharaoh. He interrupted my personal time with Ryou. There is one thing the three of us have in common. We all dislike the Pharaoh. Some of us more than others, but we all have our reasons of not liking him. I was thinking," Bakura said.

"Don't hurt yourself, Bakura, I know thinking doesn't come easy to you," Kaiba snapped. Bakura glared at him.

"Priest, here I was being all nice to let you join in on causing the Pharaoh's humiliation and you're mocking me? Maybe you'd rather be on the receiving end of this stunt?" Bakura asked cruelly. Kaiba thought it over and decided that it was in his best interest to go along with the sadistic kleptomaniac.

"Fine," Kaiba growled. Bakura smiled viciously at him.

"Good. Marik and I will show you how **real** yamis have fun. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Yami was sleeping peacefully until he felt someone poking the side of his face repeatedly. He tried to ignore it in hopes of it going away…it only poked him harder. He batted at it and turned to his side. And there it was poking him again. Finally, Yami cracked open an eyelid to see who dared disturb a Pharaoh during his naptime. All he saw was a mop of spiky white hair darting into the kitchen. Yami growled, getting up off the couch. _Might as well follow him_, Yami thought.

He got up and calmly walked into the kitchen. Although his whole demeanor screamed 'calm and under control', his eyes blazed with fury. They promised a long and painful death to the culprit who dared disturb his nap. As he sauntered into the kitchen, he noticed that no one except Marik was there. Yami may be a heroic, villain-fighting, world-saving Pharaoh, but quite frankly, Marik gave him the creeps.

"…hey Marik. What are you doing here…where most of the sharp objects can be found…where you could easily start a fire…why am I even asking?" Yami asked nervously. Okay, he did NOT like the way Marik was looking at him. Not at ALL.

"Nothing. Mariku is not doing anything wrong. Does cute-Pharaoh wish to join lonely-Mariku?" Marik offered, putting a seductive edge to his voice. He swayed his hips side to side as he made his towards the speechless Pharaoh.

"C-cute? Lonely? What the hell? M-Marik, what have you been smoking?" Yami stuttered nervously.

Marik had cornered him against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of Yami, effectively blocking out every exit. Yami looked around for an escape route frantically. Marik brought his face close to Yami's, bending down just a little to be able to see eye-level to Yami.

"Pharaoh soooo preeetty," he said in a breathy whisper. Yami shivered as he felt Marik's breath coast over his lips. He wedged a knee between Yami's legs. Yami was now terrified. What the hell was this psycho going to do with him? Actually, Yami had a pretty good idea what Marik was going to do with him, but he didn't very much like the concept.

"M-Marik, could you back off, j-just a little bit? I-It's kinda uncomfortable…" Yami said as calmly as possible. Marik chuckled.

"Why would Mariku do that? Mariku quite likes this position," Marik cackled. He leaned closer towards Yami, lips almost brushing.

"What would Pharaoh-mine do if Mariku gave him a…kiss?" Marik asked innocently.

Yami's eyes widened considerably. He was just about to push Marik away and make a run for it. But Marik seemed to have read his mind, because the next thing he knew, Marik had grabbed both his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. _Oh, shit! What have I gotten myself into? I should have stayed asleep_, Yami thought.

"I'd probably scream bloody murder. Or rape…one of the two," Yami managed to choke out. Marik smirked. He eyed Yami hungrily, looking up and down his body.

"Mariku promises to make Pharaoh-mine enjoy it," Marik said in a feral tone.

Yami scrunched his eyes closed. If he was going to be molested by the psycho, he did not want to watch. Instead of feeling the warmth of human flesh upon his own lips, he felt something cold and unmoving. He hesitantly opened his eyes only to find a silver wrapped thing shaped that looked like a teardrop with the bottom half cut off. There was a slip of paper sticking out of the tip. In blue letters it read 'Hershey's Kiss'. The 'Kiss' was pressed against his lips.

It was then Yami heard three different cackles. One coming from the person pinning him to the wall and he had a pretty good idea who the other two were. Here he was, practically ready to make a will and it was all a…a PRANK? Just then, Bakura and Kaiba appeared in the kitchen, both laughing out loud. Kaiba held a video camera in his right hand. Marik let go of Yami and was clutching his sides. The laughter was beginning to get painful. Yami let out a low growl.

"**BAKURA! THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA WASN'T IT? KAIBA! HOW DARE YOU GO ALONG WITH IT? AND MARIK! YOU KEEP YOU HANDS OFF OF ME!**" Yami screeched. He summoned a ball of Shadow magic and held it in his right hand, ready to throw.

"Oh shit! Run!" Bakura cried. The three ran out of the kitchen, still cackling, as Yami threw the ball of Shadow magic. It missed its three targets but it did manage to blow up Piper's kitchen. Wait, didn't Phoebe and Paige mention something about Piper and her kitchen? Oh, yeah, **now** he remembered.

"Uh oh," Yami said as Piper came running into the kitchen.

"What happened? I heard an explosion…Oh. My. God! **MY KITCHEN**! What did you do to **MY KITCHEN**?" Piper screamed. Yami paled. Today was **so** not his day.

"Uh, hehehe, Piper…I can explain…see, it was an accident, I didn't **mean** to do it…" Yami flinched at Piper's glare. Wrong choice of words. Piper saw red and she attempted to blow up Yami. Fortunately she missed and blew up the already melted microwave. Yami yelped and sped out of the kitchen, followed closely by Piper.

"Get you ass back here Yami! I'll teach you to mess with **MY **kitchen!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" cried Yami as he ran for his life.

Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba were having a ball watching Yami getting chased by Piper who was only narrowly missing her target. Kaiba was making sure of getting it all on tape. It could be used as excellent blackmail. The front door opened to reveal two witches gossiping with four hikaris. They stopped in the middle of their conversation when Piper and Yami ran into them.

"SorrySorrySorrySorry! Ah! Yugi save me!" Yami exclaimed as he ducked behind his Light. Piper stopped her angry tirade of explosions. She didn't want to hurt the innocent bystanders. Yugi was coming out of his shock when he noticed a trembling Yami cowering behind him.

"Erm, Yami? What's going on?" Yugi asked timidly.

"That crazy witch is trying to kill me!" Yami pouted. Yugi glanced at the irate Piper.

"Why are you trying to kill Yami?" he asked sweetly. Piper scowled.

"He blew up MY KITCHEN!"

"Oooooh, bad move Yami," Phoebe said nervously eyeing Piper. Paige shook her head.

"You just HAD to mess up her kitchen," Paige groaned.

"I'm sorry Piper, but I can't let you kill Yami," Yugi said apologetically. Piper sighed but agreed not to harm Yami. Who could resist big, violet chibi eyes of doom? Yami glomped Yugi.

"Yuuuuugiii! You saaaaved me, my hero!" Yami cried dramatically. He reflexively kissed Yugi on the cheek, causing Yugi to blush bright red.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yami said with concern. Was his hikari supposed to be that color of red?

"Yes, Yami," Yugi squeaked.

"Okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go murder my fellow yamis. Good day to you all," Yami disentangled himself from Yugi and wandered into the living room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Yami sang, much too cheerfully. He was obviously imagining various torturous things he was going to do to Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik once he found them.

"Oooookay. That was odd. So! who wants to help me put away all of the things we bought?" Paige said merrily.

"And then help me clean up the kitchen?" Phoebe added.

"If you guys manage to fix up my kitchen, I'll take you to visit my club tomorrow," Piper said. They would work faster if they had an incentive.

"You have a club?" asked Malik.

"Yep. I'm the proud manager of P3, one of the hottest clubs in town," Piper said smugly. She had a good club and she had no shame in showing it off!

"Yeah!" Jou cried, punching the air enthusiastically, "Let's go fix that kitchen then!"

With the thought of visiting P3 the next day, the four hikaris bounded into the kitchen. The sooner they got started, the sooner they'd finish. Besides, the kitchen couldn't be that big of a disaster zone, right? The sight that greeted them was astounding. Everything was charred black and most of the appliances were half melted. Food that was unfortunate enough to have been left out of the fridge or cupboard, was splattered against the walls and ceilings. Jou saw this destruction and summed it up in two words.

"Awwww, maaan!" he whined.

"We'll never get this place fixed up!" cried Malik hopelessly. Piper patted him on the back, and handed him a mop and a bucket.

"Good luck to you four!" she said in a chirpy voice and left them alone in the kitchen. Ryou sighed and grabbed a scrub brush.

"Might as well get started," Ryou said dejectedly. The others groaned, but complied.

"Ryou?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Remind me to hurt Yami later."

"Sure thing."

TBC

* * *

(1) I don't know if monsters can talk. Quite frankly, I see them more as pets than anything else…if Yami had heard me say that he would start lecturing me about it, wouldn't he? Oh well.

(2) I'm sure that all of you with your vivid imaginations could see where that was leading to. But I don't write lemons so I cut it off there, sorry to those who were hoping for more. But you got imaginations, right? So use them!

* * *

Jaazi: _(backs away from very angry reviewers) _I-I'm sorry I didn't update! Don't kill me PLEEEEAAASE! I actually had this typed up and ready for posting for awhile, but I…_(laughs nervously) _well you see, forgetful little me, kind of…

DJ: _(bored tone) _She lost her floppy disk where she had it saved…Idiot.

KK: Again, SORRY! I'll make sure Jaazi doesn't lose the disk again. I PROMISE!

Jaazi: I know I don't deserve it but…please forgive me and REVIEW!


	8. Gone Clubbing

Jaazi: _(giggles happily)_ Finally, another chapter! Hope you like it.

KK: Much thanks to our reviewers! **Sarah Costa**, **.ReinMagick-Yami no Kage.**, **M.orbid Decay**, **Atemu's Lover**, **Hathor's Favorite**, **Puffin**, **Fear of Falling**, **HappyDevil**, **Chibikuro Rose-sama**, **Feral Glass Walker**, **Firezone12**, **EdwardElricsgfHikari**, **Ichigo Yuki**, **Yami11**, **Shinigami**, **Dark-Angel302**, **Kailyssia**, **MidnightMoonlight**, **Spidy007**, **Amanda.p.**, **Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**, **Death-Angel-123**, **DarkLoverFan**.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sooooo not mine, otherwise I'm sure I'd have a whole lot more money than I do now…

_Previously_

"_Ryou?" _

"_Yes, Yugi?"_

"_Remind me to hurt Yami later."_

"_Sure thing."

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Gone Clubbing**

Jou burst into his and Kaiba's room, dead tired. He was going to collapse onto his bed, until he saw that two yamis were currently sitting on it. They didn't even look up when he barged in, their eyes were glued to the TV screen. Where, when, and how they managed to get a TV in his room, were questions that he preferred to leave unanswered. Kaiba was also watching the screen, but he at least looked up to acknowledge Jou's existence. Something that made Jou's flutter with joy. Pathetic, he knows.

"What are you two doing here? And what are you watching?" Jou asked curiously.

None of them spared him a glance. Bakura and Marik were laughing manically. Kaiba looked as if he was going to laugh also, but that would be very un-Kaiba-like so he settled for his trademark icy, cynical smirk. Jou leant over and watched the screen also.

Yami was cornered by Marik, looking very, very uncomfortable. Marik was unusually close to him. Marik then pressed a Hershey's kiss to Yami's lips. Needless to say, Yami went ballistic and blew up Piper's kitchen. He was then chased around the house by Piper. Jou laughed, who'd of thought that Yami could run so fast? Who'd have thought Yugi would be the one to save him?

Jou yawned sleepily. Cleaning up the demolished kitchen had really taken a lot out of him. He really, **really** wanted to get to bed, but he wasn't about to kick out two insane, sadistic yamis. Which meant, he was either going to have to sit on Kaiba's bed or just stand around and fall asleep on his feet. Decisions, decisions…

Kaiba noticed Jou stumble a bit, yawning. His puppy looked ready to drop. Kaiba internally growled. Dumb puppy shouldn't have volunteered to clean the kitchen, much less overworked himself. Kaiba stood up and went toward the television. He turned it off and glared at Bakura and Marik.

"As amusing as it has been, I'd rather have you two leave my room so I can rest," Kaiba said menacingly.

Bakura and Marik gave him a half-hearted glare. Bakura then noticed that Jou was there too. He smirked maliciously. He nudged Marik in the ribs. Marik looked up and saw Jou, also. Marik smirked at Kaiba, along with Bakura.

"If you wanted alone time with your mutt, priest, you could've just said so," Bakura said with a mocking wink. Marik laughed.

"Set-priest, play nicely with mutt-pup, do not hurt mutt-pup too much," Marik added, giggling insanely. Jou's eyes widened at the comments. Kaiba looked positively murderous.

"Get. Out." he snarled.

Bakura and Marik obeyed, laughing at him all the while. Kaiba slammed the door closed. He gave Jou an icy glare before heading towards their bathroom. Jou was still rather confused about what had just happened. Shaking his head tiredly, he collapsed into his bed and soon afterwards, was sleeping peacefully.

That was what Kaiba saw when he walked back into their room. Jou was sleeping peacefully. _'Dumb puppy'_ he thought. Jou had fallen asleep on top of his covers and it was rather cold tonight. Kaiba sighed, not that he minded tucking in the pup, it's just…how could he have fallen for him of all people?

Once again, Kaiba tucked in his puppy. He gently lifted up Jou from the bed and pulled out the covers. Once again, Jou latched himself onto Kaiba, because when he tried to set the puppy down, he wouldn't let go. Kaiba bit back a growl of frustration. Didn't Jou know how damn tempting he was? It didn't help that he wouldn't let go, and their faces were pretty close already.

Kaiba blinked. Jou was incredibly close, if Kaiba lent over just a bit…Kaiba blushed. _'No! Bad thoughts! But he would sleep more comfortably without his shirt on…Jou without a shirt…and honey…NO! Ack, bad, bad Kaiba! No dirty thoughts!'_ Kaiba scolded himself.

Of course, Jou wouldn't notice if Kaiba **accidentally** brushed his lips against the other boy's. Kaiba hesitantly lent over. He really couldn't help himself, honestly. Jou was laying there in bed, unconscious and vulnerable, he had to do something! Kaiba brushed his somewhat cold lips over Jou's warm, soft ones.

Kaiba jumped back. He had given into his desires. He had given into weakness. He was weak. Kaibas weren't weak. They were indifferent and cold. They had no emotions. Kaiba's eyes, which had brightened to a beautiful, warm navy color when he had kissed Jou, shifted back to their normal icy, distant blue-gray color.

Kaiba's mental and emotional walls doubled in strength. He calmly made his way to his own bed and pretended that it never happened. Ahh, denial, it was bliss for Kaiba. He visited constantly.

* * *

It was nearly time to go to the club. Everyone had somehow managed to convince Ryou and Yugi to wear their leather outfits. They were highly uncomfortable, but looked extremely…hot. But innocent. For the most part, everyone was still wondering how they manage to pull this off.

Bakura was at Ryou's side the entire time. He sooo loved seeing Ryou this way, but being the protective thief he was, he wasn't about to let anyone else stare at Ryou for too long. Yami was doing something similar, except being more discreet about it because of the fact that he and Yugi weren't exactly together yet.

Malik was dressed in a dark purple button-up shirt, which he left unbuttoned. The sleeves of said shirt had been crudely cut off, on account of the fact that Malik had disliked how it looked. The shirt had been pulled over a skin tight black shirt that left his just enough abdomen uncovered. His cargo pants were a cream-color and were hanging loosely at his hips. It would make many girls get nosebleeds.

Mariku was wearing a pitch black cape (as Malik had previously said, Mariku had a thing for capes). He had on a loose-fitting dark navy blue colored shirt with a bloodied skull. He had positively cackled when he saw it. He was also wearing black denims that were very formfitting, showing off all the right stuff.

Bakura was wearing a black shirt that seemed to have been attacked by vicious wolves. One of the sleeves was ungraciously torn off completely while the other sleeve looked considerably shorter and frayed than it should have been. It was ripped and torn in various places giving the onlooker teasing peeks of the body that lay underneath. He also wore a pair of baggy black pants, which hung loose around his waist, that had various chains and pieces of what seemed to be severed cloth of the afore mentioned shirt crisscrossing on them. Bakura also wore several plain silver and gold chain-like necklace-y things around his neck. They looked rather heavy too.

Yami was wearing a blood-red mesh shirt that matched his ruby-colored eyes. The mesh shirt barely reached the bottom of his rib cage. He had on black leather pants similar to Yugi's, with several buckles and spiked straps of leather. On his arms and neck were several leather collars, armbands, and bracelets. Some with metal studs, skulls, and very sharp, lethal-looking stars.

Kaiba was in a tight fitting black shirt with sparkly chain mail shirt thing over it. He looked rather odd because of the absence of his usual gravity-defying coat. His black pants were decorated with random bits of chain mail. On his wrists he wore spiked leather wristbands.

Joey was dressed in a white, somewhat transparent, t-shirt. To go with the shirt he wore casual blue denims. He wore a black belt with a skull and cross bones buckle. He had black combat boots to finish it off. Around his neck he wore a black collar with a few dog tags dangling from it, courtesy of Yugi, Malik, and Ryou. He was sure he'd never hear the end of it from Seto, but so far Seto hasn't said a thing.

The Charmed Ones were looking the boys over appreciatively. Phoebe was fanning herself lightly while Paige squealed with delight. Piper just smiled approvingly. Then she clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go, let's go, let's get moving people!" Piper said impatiently as she herded everyone out of the Manor.

"My god! You boys have great fashion sense!" Paige said, surprised, "Why can't I find any guys like you for myself?"

"That's because all the good guys are either taken, becoming priests, or gay…it's not very fair, is it?" Phoebe pouted. Piper sighed edgily.

"If you two are done dwelling on your love lives, I'm going to need you to take some of the boys since they don't all fit in one car," she said.

Once everyone managed to fit themselves into two cars they sped off to P3. The boys were excited over it, well, at least the hikaris and Jou were. The yamis and Kaiba on the other hand…well, they were excited, but since they had been all stuck in the same car they didn't act it. They didn't want to lose face in front of their hated enemies/rivals.

As soon as they arrived at P3 they all exited quickly. Well, the yamis did, the hikaris followed just a tiny bit more slowly. After all, Bakura and Marik never passed a chance to get drunk and Kaiba and Yami never passed a chance to defeat the other in any kind of challenge…even a drinking challenge.

The hikaris, being the sane ones, were ready for any future fainting spells due to alcohol. They had also warned the Charmed Ones about their yamis competitive nature and love for drinking, too.

The eight of them were surprised at how crowded the club was. Piper had said her club was popular but they didn't realize just how popular it was. If Piper weren't the manager, they probably wouldn't have made it in. The line at the entrance was immensely long, so they went in the back way.

"Clubs! I love clubs! Drinks all around!" Bakura cried, speeding off to the nearest barstool.

He was followed immediately by Mariku, who was cackling manically scaring several of the bystanders. Yami, whose eyes were gleaming with anticipation, was walking more patiently than the other two towards the bar, and Kaiba followed in a more calm and regal way.

On the way towards the bar, they managed to lose their hikaris in the crowds. This was very unfortunate for the said hikaris, especially in their very…complimenting outfits. The bystanders who hadn't been scared away by Marik's insane laughter, were now beginning to drool. Some were even suffering from heavy nosebleeds.

Ryou and Yugi giggled nervously. Jou and Malik weren't feeling very comfortable either, but seeing Ryou and Yugi's panicked expressions, they did what any good friend would do. They bravely put themselves in front of Ryou and Yugi, so that the spectators would ogle at them instead. They didn't like it, but it was better than seeing Ryou and Yugi suffer.

Just as the crowd of drooling onlookers were closing in on them, they were rescued. Or at least Ryou was guaranteed safety, the rest of the hikaris…well, they were another case entirely. Bakura didn't usually care about anyone else when he was protecting Ryou.

Bakura put an arm around Ryou's slim waist and pulled him close. He glared at everyone around them.

"He's taken, so BACK OFF!" he roared, scaring away the people who had some amount common sense.

He threw the rest of the hikaris a quick glance and snorted. His grip on Ryou's waist tightened and pushed his way back to the bar. The others followed close behind. Yugi sat next to Yami, Malik next to Marik, and Jou cautiously sat next to Kaiba.

Yami glared at Bakura. Mostly because Bakura, however unintentionally, had saved Yugi from any who would try to take advantage of him. Marik and Kaiba were also scowling in Bakura's direction. Bakura ignored them all, instead indulging himself in the alcoholic drink he managed to swipe from some random person. He arm never leaving Ryou's waist.

Suddenly, Malik stood up. He grinned at his friends.

"I don't know about you guys, but I didn't come here to just sit around. Who else wants to come and dance?" Malik cried cheerfully, practically jumping in glee.

"Yeah! I'll go!" Jou agreed enthusiastically. Yugi giggled.

"Sure, why not? Are you coming with, Ryou?" he asked. Ryou glanced at Yugi, then back at Bakura.

"Um, maybe a little later, Yugi," Ryou replied.

He quickly snuggled close to Bakura. Bakura smirked as he saw several of the people around him groan in disappointment realizing that Ryou was indeed, taken. Malik shrugged, nonchalantly

"Your loss then. C'mon guys," Malik led the way to the dance floor.

The Charmed Ones watched the boys as they danced. They really were rather good. At least, if the onlookers expressions were anything to go by. Marik, Yami, and Kaiba seemed to be hypnotized by their hikaris' dancing.

Marik especially; his eyes were glued to his light's every movement. Unfortunately, other people seemed to enjoy Malik's rather…exotic dancing also. A man with reddish-orange hair and brown eyes was getting much too close to Malik. He also seemed to have the need to touch him often and inappropriately.

Malik was doing his best to ignore him and tried moving away. The man seemed to have a habit of following attractive boys around, though. Marik's left eye was twitching at the closeness of the man to _his_ light. Marik was not happy. And heaven help whoever was the target of his wrath. Currently, it was a man with red hair and brown eyes.

"So, may I know the name of a beauty such as yourself?" the man asked Malik, leaning a little too close for comfort. Malik glared at him.

"No, now back off!" Malik hissed, losing his patience.

"Oho, feisty beauty aren't you?" the man smirked, "I'm Kanau, by the way."

"And I'm not interested," Malik snorted. He was dancing away from Kanau, or at least trying to. Malik glanced around the dance floor looking for any of his friends to go to. He didn't like the idea of being alone with that pervert.

"What? Are you straight or do you already have a boyfriend?" Kanau persisted.

"Neither. Go away!" Malik nearly screeched as Kanau's wandering hands groped in more places than one.

Just as Malik was about to storm off, Kanau grabbed his wrist. Now, Malik is not a weakling of any sort, but Kanau was about a foot and a half taller than him, giving him an advantage. Kanau twisted Malik around so that Malik's back was to his chest. Malik's eyes widened in shock as Kanau pulled him flush against him.

"Let go of me, you damned pervert!" Malik hissed as to not attract too much attention. After all, he didn't want anyone to think he couldn't defend himself.

"Don't be that way. I just want you to give me a chance," Kanau whispered seductively. He ran his tongue up Malik's neck, causing Malik to whimper in disgust.

"You disgusting sicko!" Malik said.

Marik had lost sight of his light and was beginning to get worried. His eyes searched the dance floor. His worry mounted when he noticed that the man with red hair and brown eyes was nowhere to be seen either. He turned to Bakura, Yami, and Seto.

"Have any of you seen Malik-pretty?" his voice frighteningly calm and even. His fellow yamis eyed him warily.

"Um, I think I saw him head that way," Ryou answered from beside Bakura. Marik nodded and left, his cape billowing behind him giving him a ominous look.

Malik whimpered as Kanau's grip on him tightened. He was sure to have bruises later. Kanau just smirked and nuzzled into Malik's hair.

"You really are quite lovely," he murmured pleasantly.

"Let go," Malik whimpered, anger giving way to fear.

"I don't think so, then you might get away from me," Kanau whispered.

"Let. Go. Of. Him." said an eerily menacing voice from behind them.

Kanau whirled around and came face to face with a very irate Marik. Marik was seeing red. Red as in blood was about to be spilt, preferably Kanau's blood. Marik sent him a smirk that promised much pain at his direction. Before either could react, Malik cried out.

"Mariku! Mariku, help me, he won't let me go!" Malik was sobbing by now. Marik's eyes narrowed angrily. His lips pulled back to bare a couple of very sharp looking fangs.

Within the blink of an eye, Marik had pulled back his fist and hit Kanau in the face, effectively breaking his nose. But he wasn't finished, oh no, this man was going to pay for making his Malik cry. No one made **his** Malik cry.

Marik pounced onto the man on the floor and proceeded to hit him. Continuously. Marik had lost all semblance of sanity. He was savagely tearing at the man who dared even **think** of touching Malik.

Once he tired of hitting Kanau, he took out his Millennium Rod which was conveniently dangling at his belt. As he drew out the dagger, someone dragged Kanau away and another someone barreled into him, sobbing hysterically. Mariku realized that the sobbing someone was his light. Distantly he heard Piper ordering someone to call for an ambulance, but that wasn't important right now.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mariku! I t-tried to keep him a-away, I-I tried v-very hard!" Malik's voice was muffled since his face was buried in Marik's chest, "B-But he wouldn't l-leave me a-alone!"

Mariku was terrified. He felt so helpless and desperate. His pretty-pretty-light was hurting and crying. What's worse was that he didn't know what to do about it, so he did what he did what he wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around Malik in a possessive and protective embrace. Desperately, he began to kiss away the tears. His lips picking up every stray tear. He didn't know how else to comfort Malik.

"Malik-pretty, Malik-pretty. Shouldn't cry. So sorry, Mariku should've taken care of Malik-pretty better. Mariku loves Malik-pretty, would never want to hurt Malik-pretty. Never ever. Please forgive Mariku, all my fault. Must not cry, Malik-pretty," Mariku said between kisses.

Malik had stopped crying soon after Mariku began taking his tears away. He was stunned. Mariku seemed to be more frightened than Malik himself was. But why? Why was Mariku scared?

_"Because Mariku failed Malik-pretty. Does not deserve Malik-pretty or Malik-pretty's affection. Does not deserve forgiveness. Mariku has lost pretty-pretty-light forever"_ Mariku replied, having heard Malik's confused thoughts.

"Wh-what?" Malik gasped. Mariku silenced him with a kiss but immediately drew back. He looked ashamed.

_"Must not taint Malik-pretty. Bad, bad Mariku"_ Marik looked away. He was very surprised when his little show of affection was returned with twice as much enthusiasm. Of course, once his mind caught up with the fact that the Malik-pretty, **his** Malik-pretty was kissing him, he immediately took control of it.

_"Malik-pretty forgives Mariku? Malik-pretty is Mariku's and Mariku's alone?"_

_"I forgive you. I'll be with you forever. No one else's ever."_

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: There, done. I've been working on it forever! I hope you all liked it! Sorry for the wait.

KK: We put in some fluffiness to make up for it!

DJ: Tch, whatever. Review already!

Damian: Ignore her rudeness.


	9. Drunken Truths

Jaazi: Hey, another update! Yay!

KK: Thanks for all who reviewed! **EgyptianPrincess1691**, **Firezone12**, **Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **HappyDevil**, **Puffin**, **Shinigami**, **Amanda.p.**, ** Edwardelricsgfhikari**, **DeathAngel123**, **Chibikuro Rose-sama**, **Shandi**, **Ani-chan24**, **missMUSIC**, **Inuyashaloverfan**.

Damian: Thank you for being patient, your patience is about to be rewarded.

DJ: Tch, yeah, yeah, just read it already.

bdbdbdbdbdbdb

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Yugioh…if I did I'd have a lot more money than I do now.

_Previously_

"_Malik-pretty forgives Mariku? Malik-pretty is Mariku's and Mariku's alone?"_

"_I forgive you. I'll be with you forever. No one else's ever."_

bdbdbdbdbdbdb

**Chapter Nine: Drunken Truths**

The ambulance arrived and took Kanau away. Marik never noticed, however. He was too wrapped up with his hikari-turned-boyfriend. They were currently sitting in the barstool next to Bakura who had Ryou on his lap. Malik was sitting in Marik's lap. Both hikaris were snuggling up to their yamis.

Draped over Malik's shoulders was Marik's cape. Malik had been feeling rather bare and insecure after the whole incident with Kanau. Marik graciously gave his cape to his hikari which Malik had quickly wrapped around himself tightly. Along with Marik's tight embrace, it made him feel like nothing could ever harm him again.

While the two tanned blondes cuddled, Ryou was trying to convince Bakura to help him with something. Bakura was being unusually stubborn about it. Ryou was beginning to consider using the dreaded "hikari-chibi eyes of doom".

"Please Bakura? I know you don't like them very much but Yugi's my friend! And I want to help him and Yami get together. They're perfect for each other…" Ryou pleaded.

"Even if I did want to help them, I don't know how. I don't do matchmaking," Bakura scowled.

Ryou frowned. How could they get them together? They were much too shy to admit any sort of feelings to each other. Ryou's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey, Bakura? Is it true that people speak the truth when they're drunk?" Ryou asked suddenly. Bakura glanced at Ryou curiously.

"I suppose so…why?" Bakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"…maybe you should try to get Yami drunk? I highly doubt Yugi would ever even think of touching alcohol, much less drink it," Ryou said slyly.

"What do I get out of this? If I decide to go along with it, that is," Bakura asked.

"Um…wh-what do you want?" Ryou asked, not liking the look in Bakura's eyes.

Bakura nipped Ryou's neck, "Hm, yum…I want…some alone time with you."

"A-alone time? Wh-what do you mean?" Ryou asked nervously and slightly confused.

"Ah, my sweet, innocent, naive yadonushi," Bakura purred seductively. Ryou blushed a bright red.

"Bakura! Pervert!" Ryou cried. Bakura chuckled.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing."

"…would you help Yugi and Yami?"

"Anything for you, yadonushi," Bakura said, before nipping Ryou once more, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a little challenge for the almighty Pharaoh."

Yami was sitting in the barstool farthest away from the two recently made couples. It made him depressed seeing them together. Honestly, the two _psychos_ got their hikaris before he, the heroic Pharaoh that saved the world more times than he could count, did. Yami currently debated whether or not banging his head against the table would help him.

Just as he decided that letting his head slam onto the table once wouldn't hurt, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who interrupted his moment of misery and masochism. Bakura stood in front of him with a sinister smirk playing on his lips.

"Pharaoh," he said dramatically, pointing directly at him, " I challenge you to a drink-off."

Yami blinked. Once, twice, three times, before turning around to wallow once again in self-pity. From behind, he heard Bakura let out a strangled sound. He was suddenly whirled around by the very pissed off thief.

"Didn't you hear me? You. Me. Drink-off. Now!" Bakura growled.

"Stupid Tomb-Robber. Leave me alone, will you? You go on and on about someday defeating me, but it never happens. Don't you get bored of challenging me? I know I'm bored of all your so-called challenges," Yami said with an eye roll, conveniently forgetting a certain game of cards in which he did not come out as victor.

Bakura's hands twitch. He really, **really **wanted to strangle the Pharaoh at the moment. Ryou's image flashed in his mind and he suppressed a growl. Damn Ryou and his Ra-forsaken cuteness and drool-worthiness.

"So…the mighty Pharaoh can't handle a little alcohol, that it? You know you're going to lose, that's why you don't want to play," Bakura sneered. Now it was Yami's turn to twitch.

"Just to shut you up, I'm going to agree to this trivial game. Ready to lose?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Pharaoh."

And so, the drink off commenced. The bartender slid them shots of almost every kind of alcohol they had. Neither of the two ancient Egyptians wanted to back out, even though they drank more than was actually normal.

Finally, the bartender ran out of shot glasses and the game was tied. Each had twenty empty shot glasses on their sides. Two pairs of red eyes were looking considerably more bloodshot than normal. The two ex-spirits slid off the barstools and fell to the ground.

"We're…we're going to…_hic_ regret this tomorrow," Yami giggled and hiccupped simultaneously.

"…Pharaoh, _hic_, shut up. Live in the _hic_ moment," Bakura cackled insanely.

"The world's spinning!" Yami laughed.

"Yami!"

Suddenly, a pair of wide amethyst eyes replaced the spinning ceiling Yami had been watching a moment ago. Yami hiccupped as he tilted his head to the side. What he was thinking was "where'd he come from?" what he said, on the other hand, was nowhere near what he was thinking.

"You have pretty eyes…" Yami mumbled drunkenly. Yugi's face suddenly got very red. Like a strawberry, "Do you like strawberry syrup? I like strawberry syrup, I bet you'd taste wonderful with strawberry syrup." Yami ranted randomly.

"Uh, um, Y-Yami, maybe we should leave, like, now? You're starting to say weird things and…How many times have I told you to not get drunk?"

"Um," Yami winced, math made his head hurt, "Zero?"

"Well, that's because I didn't think I'd ever have to!" Yugi scolded. Yami giggled.

"You look cute when you're angry," Yami said hazily. Yugi squeaked.

"Yami! That's it, we have to go back to the Manor!" Yugi said.

"…I don't think we should."

"And why not?"

"I can't get up."

"Oh…"

In the background, Yami faintly realized that someone was laughing. It sounded like Marik, and Yami was fairly sure he should be insulted but couldn't find it within himself to care. Someone also murmured something about drunken idiots that sounded a lot like Kaiba. Again, he didn't seem to be able to care.

"Yugi, how about you help Yami up, while Bakura and I go get Piper?" Ryou's voice rang out uncomfortably loud and close. Yugi nodded.

Yami felt a smaller body struggle to help him out. He helped by draping an arm around the smaller one's shoulder. He glanced and saw that Yugi was the one helping him. Yami couldn't help but snuggle against Yugi.

"U-um, Yami…what are you doing?" Yugi stuttered.

"Hmm? Your hair's soft…you even smell pretty," Yami hiccupped.

Ryou wasn't having much more luck with his drunk yami either. Bakura was all over him. Not only that, but he seemed to have the need to place his lips on every inch of bare skin available. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the person's point view, Ryou had a lot of skin exposed.

"Ha-ah, Bakura? S-stop! I m-mean, ah, i-it!" Ryou said, whimpering when Bakura nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, "We've got t-t-to g-get Piper!"

"Hey! No hikari-molestation in public!" Phoebe said as she separated from a crowd and came upon the two white-haired bishonen.

Her sudden appearance caused Bakura to pause for a moment. This gave Ryou enough time to push Bakura away. Bakura growled.

" 'oo shtay outta dish, damn _hic_ wish! I c-can molesh my hikari if I want to," Bakura said drunkenly. Ryou scowled.

"Oh, is that why you wanted me as your boyfriend? Only for a physical relationship?" Ryou asked angrily. Bakura blinked drowsily.

"N-no, thash just a b-bonush! I-I dun' think of you in jusht th-that way!" Bakura said panicking at the thought of losing Ryou. Ryou pouted and turned to Phoebe, completely ignoring Bakura.

"He and Yami are completely wasted. Would you mind taking us all back to the Manor, now?" Ryou asked.

"Nah, of course not! Let's go round up the boys. Oh, and go easy on Bakura, yes? One, he's drunk and two, people tend to say the truth when they're drunk. That means he really doesn't just want a physical relationship with you. Trust me, I'm an advice columnist," Phoebe said.

Bakura nodded quickly in agreement. He stopped shortly after, though. He groaned and clutched his head. Leaning slightly against Ryou, he muttered in a pained voice, "Thish ish really gonna hurt tomorrow morning. Hell, it'sh really hurting now."

Taking pity on his yami, Ryou cooed and petted his hair gently. Bakura purred and leaned in to the touch. Ryou giggled. He really couldn't stay angry at his boyfriend for too long.

Phoebe had found Yami and Yugi rather quickly. Yugi's face was very flushed, and Yami was, surprisingly enough, even more wasted than Bakura was. He was snuggling Yugi like one would snuggle a large teddy bear. He also kept making random comments about Yugi's cuteness and sweetness. No wonder Yugi was blushing so red.

"Phoebe!" Yugi said, in an extremely relieved voice, "I need to get Yami to the Manor. He's not feeling well. I think the alcohol messed with his head. He's saying weird things that I'm very sure aren't things he'd want to be saying. He's delusional!" Yugi said in a panic-stricken voice.

"He's _hic_, he's so, _hic_, selfless, _hic_, and kind, _hic_, and pretty," Yami hiccupped and giggled.

"Of course he is, sweetie. Now let's get the two of you to the car, okay?" Phoebe coaxed.

After half an hour, Ryou and Phoebe managed to get everyone into the car. Piper and Paige stayed behind at P3 while Phoebe drove everyone home. Yami was nuzzling and murmuring to his hikari the entire time.

As soon as they reached the Manor, everyone left to their rooms. Marik and Malik were surprised to see that their two twin sized beds had become one queen-sized bed. Marik didn't mind at all. Malik wasn't too unhappy with it either.

The two of them got into bed together. Marik wrapped his arms around Malik. Malik cuddled into the embrace happily. Just as they were nodding off, Malik looked up at the sleepy-faced yami.

"Thank you, Mariku." he murmured. Marik tilted his head in a confused manner.

"For what, Malik-pretty?"

"For loving me."

"Thank you for loving me, too, pretty-pretty."

Yugi was facing a big dilemma. There was two separate beds in their room. That wasn't necessarily the problem. The problem was that Yami was attached to him as if he were an extra limb of Yugi's body. To top it all off, it was beginning to storm.

Yugi hated storms. The loud thunder and the sudden flashes of lightning scared him. Yami noticed Yugi's sudden tension. He snuggled him more.

"I'll protect you," Yami said in an amazingly sober voice.

"What?"

"I'll protect you. You don't have to be scared."

"Yami, you don't have to. I'm sure you've better things to do…"

"I know I don't have to. I want to protect you. I want to always be near you. I want to make sure that nothing will ever harm you. I want to be with you when you smile and help you smile when you're sad," Yami murmured hesitantly. Yugi's eyes filled with tears. Misinterpreting them, Yami hastily added, "I'll understand you don't want that. I'll leave if you want me to. I'll…"

Yami was cut off by a tight embrace from his lighter half. Yugi cried into his shoulder. Yami held on to him, very confused.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that to me. I-I was so scared that you wouldn't want me. That you thought I was a burden and would leave. Then I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I loved you and needed you," Yugi cried. Yami's eyes widened.

"I…I never thought of you as a burden! I would **never** think that of you. I've enjoyed every single moment I've spent with you. I would **never** leave you unless you asked me to," Yami said and quickly claimed Yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi gasped as Yami plundered his mouth. Yugi had never felt so happy. His yami loved him. His yami wanted to be with him, to shield him from harm. Yami broke off the kiss and gazed at Yugi. His eyes were filled with such love and devotion, it left Yugi breathless.

"I will never leave you, Yugi. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. And the only cure for the pain is…is just being with you," Yami said. Yugi giggled somewhat spoiling the romantic mood.

"Yami, since when are you a poet?" Yugi laughed. Yami chuckled.

"I blame it on the alcohol…and Phoebe's way with words."

"C'mon. It's late," Yugi shivered, "It's stormy and I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed.

And so, the former King and his little light went into a peaceful slumber.

As for the two white haired bishonen, they were both in bed too.

"You owe me big time, Ryou," Bakura whined.

"Hmm," Ryou murmured sleepily.

"I'm going to be like shit tomorrow all because you just had to help out your friend. I'll have the worst hang-over ever," Bakura complained.

"Look at it this way," Ryou yawned, "If you are going to be miserable, imagine how Yami is going to be. He can't handle his liquor as well as you can."

"Hey, you're right," Bakura smirked evilly, "But you still better reward me later."

"Yes Bakura. But not now."

"But why?"

"Good night, Bakura."

"Ryou? Ryou? Dammit Ryou, don't ignore me!"

All he got in response was his deep breathing of a sleeping person. Bakura scowled and sulked for all his worth. He didn't even get a good-night kiss.

TBC

bdbdbdbdbdb

Jaazi: Yay, another chapter. I added extra bits of fluff and humor because of your patience.

DJ: _(gags) _I hated it. Except for the part where they all acted like drunken idiots.

Damian: Of course YOU would like it.

KK: Please REVIEW! IT MAKES US HAPPY!


	10. Monsters!

Jaazi: Ta da! The tenth chapter of my YGO/Charmed x-over fic! Yay!

KK: Thank you to all our reviewers. **Spidy007**, **Puffin**, **Inuyashaloverfan**, **Atemu's Lover**, **Bluemoon4Sphinx**, **Kalimoto**, **Shinigami**, **HappyDevil**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **XO'MagickMoon'OX**, **Chibikuro Rose-sama**, **Mewfem**, **An Angel flying with broken wings**, **AnimeLoverAngel**, **Vampirehelsing**, **TymeGuardian**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Yami Ryo**, **Shadow of a Shadow**.

DJ: Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go read the chapter already!

* * *

Disclaimer: Saying I owned Yugioh is like saying Yami's hair is completely ordinary. It's just not true.

_Previously_

_All he got in response was his deep breathing of a sleeping person. Bakura scowled and sulked for all his worth. He didn't even get a good-night kiss.

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: Monsters!**

Yami groaned as sunlight penetrated his eyelids. His head was pounding like a bass drum in a marching band. Yami was Pharaoh, dammit! Everything and everyone should bend to his will! So why wouldn't the sun turn off and make his headache go away?

A shadow fell over him. Very, very, reluctantly he blinked his bloodshot eyes open. What he saw startled him so much, he fell out of bed with a loud THUD, taking Yugi with him.

Yami groaned, clutching his aching throbbing head. Yugi groaned also as he picked himself off the floor, unlike Yami who preferred to just stay collapsed on the floor. Yugi's eyes widened, if that was even possible.

Dark Magician smiled happily at his two masters. He tugged on one of Yugi's blonde bangs playfully. Yugi giggled in response.

Celtic Guardian smirked. He picked Yami up off the floor and plopped him onto the bed. Yami was not happy with his rough handling since it only worsened his headache.

Last, but not least, Kuribo spun and let out a gleeful "kuree!". It cuddled up to Yami and Yugi. Yami resisted the urge to swat it away and hide his head under the pillow.

Yugi giggled at Yami and then stared in awe at his three monsters.

* * *

Malik and Mariku were going through a similar situation. Unfortunately their monsters decided to wake them up personally. Getting poked awake by Makyura the Destructor is not a very pleasant experience…its metal claws sort of get in the way. Needless to say, they had some ripped blankets to sew together now.

Of course, the Plasma Eel wasn't much help either. Its pincers tore Malik's pillow to shreds. The only remotely safe monster they had swirled around them in a hug. Not that it was that comforting, Revival Jam was rather…gooey.

Malik squealed happily.

"Look! They're not lost any more!" Malik squealed, as he tackle-hugged Revival Jam and Plasma Eel, carefully so as to avoid its pincers. Mariku, on the other hand, was inspecting Makyura, paying extra close attention to its metal claws and the two ax-like blades that protruded the sides of its head.

"What does hikari-mine mean 'not lost anymore'?" Mariku asked, smirking at his lighter counterpart's sudden discomfort.

"Well…it's like this, you see…I sorta," Malik gave a false cough, "l-lost them?"

Mariku stayed silent for a moment just to watch Malik squirm with guilt.

"At least 'Riku-sama and Malik-'Kari got to see them alive," Mariku replied.

Malik sighed in relief. A pleased Mariku is a safe Mariku…most of the time. Well, it really depended on what Mariku was pleased about. Actually, a pleased Mariku could mean the annihilation of some very unfortunate people…but now Malik's thoughts are just trailing off into senseless ramblings. What can one expect from a slightly insane person?

* * *

Bakura and Ryou had been snuggled up all warm and cozy in bed. That was, until a rather loud _thump!_ woke them up. Well, it woke Ryou up. Bakura just groaned and ignored it. Ryou, being the kind and worrisome soul that he is, attempted to get up and check on his friends' welfare. Bakura, being the stingy and possessive spirit that he is, only tightened his hold on Ryou and grunted in protest.

After finally managing to wriggle out of Bakura's grasp, he quickly changed and left the room to check on Yami and Yugi. Bakura snarled slightly at the empty spot of the bed that had previously been occupied by Ryou. Scowling, he got up the put on a shirt. He glared at the empty room; with Ryou gone, he might as well go check on his fellow psychopaths.

Ryou peeked into Yugi and Yami's room, cautiously. His jaw dropped when he saw Yugi being cuddled by none other than Kuribo. Yami seemed to be trying to suffocate himself with his own pillow, while the Dark Magician looked on worriedly. The Celtic Guardian was prodding him with the broad end of his sword. Needless to say, Yami was less than happy.

"Um, good morning Yugi, Yami," Ryou said timidly. Yugi glanced at his direction happily.

"Good morning Ryou!" Yugi chirped, "Look! Our monsters came to visit, too!"

"I can see that," Ryou said, entering the room and getting closer to Yugi and the monsters, "Are you two alright? I thought I heard something fall…"

"Oh, that," Yugi giggled, "Yami fell off the bed. He's not feeling too well," Yugi leaned closer to Ryou and whispered, "I think he's hung over from the alcohol last night."

Ryou stifled a giggle at the once Pharaoh who was looking considerably greener than normal. Yugi cooed at Yami softly, attempting to keep himself from laughing.

"I do not find this amusing in any way," Yami muttered grumpily.

"Just don't let Bakura see you this way. He'd put you through much worse," Ryou said helpfully.

Yami let out a pained moan. Yugi let out a disappointed moan himself when he saw that his three monsters had become cards again. Ryou quickly gathered them up and gave them to Yugi before helping him guide Yami to the kitchen in order to find some medicine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura was staring at the destruction Malik and Marik's monsters had done to their bedroom. Apparently, Makyura had gotten…excited. A pathetic mass of springs, stuffing, and cloth shreds lay where their bed once was. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the Revival Jam that swirled around Malik.

"What happened here?" he asked in a bored tone. Marik's face was adorned with a psychotic grin.

"Makyura got bored and tore the bed to shreds! Marik's so proud of Makyura!" Marik cried out gleefully.

"Then, Plasma Eel wanted to join in too, so he shredded the pillows and blankets," Malik laughed, "But Revival Jam stayed with me, isn't it cuddly?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Sure it is."

Suddenly, the monsters got bored again. Unfortunately, there was nothing left to destroy in the room, so they did the next best thing: they transported themselves to the living room. Bakura's eyes widened, as did the other two psychos.

"This cannot be good," Bakura muttered before the three of them chased after the monsters.

Downstairs, Ryou and Yugi were trying to find some medicine for Yami's headache when they heard heavy footsteps storming down the stairs.

_"Ryou…we've got a slight…er, problem,"_ Bakura informed him over the mind link.

_"What sort of problem, Bakura?"_ Ryou hesitantly asked. Before he could reply, they heard ripping and crashing noises. Yami groaned, looking very ill. Yugi's eyes filled with worry.

"That didn't sound good," Yugi said, frowning. He helped Yami to a kitchen chair before he and Ryou went to the living room. What they saw there made their jaw drop to the floor.

"Um, hikari, I-I can explain," Bakura started hastily, knowing very well how much of a neat freak Ryou was.

"What HAPPENED HERE?" Ryou screeched, surveying the torn up living room. He began to hyperventilate. Yugi smiled nervously, looking at the three less than sane people who occupied the room.

"Erm, Mariku, Malik…aren't those your monsters?" Yugi asked. Mariku snickered and nodded proudly. Malik had the decency to look mildly guilty.

"They're not bad, honest! They're just…very excitable! They get bored easily and, uh," Malik sighed dejectedly, "We'll clean it up."

As they discussed this topic, Makyura began to toy with the television set. Meanwhile, Plasma Eel was preoccupied by gnawing away at the couch. Revival Jam didn't want to be left out of the fun, so he left as much goo as possible on anything he could.

"Whoa, now, what's with the 'we'? _I'm_ not cleaning anything because I didn't destroy any of this!" Bakura protested angrily. Ryou, however, begged to differ.

"Yes, you are! You've caused nothing but trouble for the sisters, the least you can do is clean this up!" Ryou hissed angrily as he stormed back into the kitchen.

"But, Ryou!" Bakura whined in vain.

As Ryou left the living room, Yami entered it. He did not look happy. His eyes were bloodshot, an angry scowl twisting on his lips. He seemed to be in pain.

"Bakura, Mariku," Yami hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

He paused to clutch his head in pain. Bakura and Mariku watched the slightly deranged Pharaoh warily. Yami managed to suppress a groan before continuing.

"Get your monsters out of here!" Yami growled, "And keep it down, otherwise I'll--" he suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth. Yami developed an odd green tinge and rushed out.

It took ten seconds for Bakura to register what exactly was wrong with Yami. As soon as he realized it, though, he snickered. Mariku joined in but was quieted by a well-placed smack from Malik.

"It's not funny! Leave Yami alone…aww, Mariku, are monsters are cards again! Aw, man, I was hoping to have more fun with them," Malik sulked. Mariku replied by cuddling up to him and playfully attempting to cheer him up. Bakura shot them a glare.

"Get up and help me clean!" Bakura snapped. Malik looked at the mess around them before smirking.

"Hey, wait, I wanna try something," Malik said impishly. Taking the Rod, which was once again conveniently hanging from Mariku belt, he held it out at the demolished living room. His brow furrowed.

"Um, how did it go again?…er, let the object of…objection, become but a dream…as I cause the scene to be unseen!" Malik finished. In a flash of purple/black the living room was as good as new.

"How did you do that?" Bakura asked numbly. Mariku beamed, obviously proud of his hikari.

"Malik-pretty is a big fan of Charmed," he said as if that explained everything. Bakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Riiight, okay," he replied, "Well, I'm going to go see what Ryou's up to."

* * *

Yugi and Ryou, in the meantime, were preparing breakfast for everyone once again. They were currently discussing the topic of returning home. More importantly, they were discussing the fact that Kaiba and Jou were not together yet.

"I don't understand. I know Jou is head over heels for Seto but he's not saying anything, and he's the one who usually speaks his mind," Yugi said sadly.

"I think Seto returns Jou's feelings. I've seen him watch Jou very closely," Ryou replied.

"But how are we going to help them out?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure…but I don't want to make Bakura help again. It was hard enough the first time," Ryou mumbled. Yugi's eyes widened.

"You mean you already tried convincing Bakura into helping Seto and Jou?" Yugi asked incredulously. Ryou blinked and blushed slightly.

"Er, yeah, yeah, I did," Ryou stammered, looking away. Yugi didn't know that he told Bakura to get Yami drunk. It would be better to just let things lie.

"Oh. So, do you have any ideas?" Yugi asked. Ryou mulled it over.

"Well, Malik once told me about this one episode of Charmed he watched…it was earlier in the series while Prue was still alive…one of the sisters cast a spell that made them hear and tell the truth for an entire twenty-four hours. Except afterwards, I think anybody they interacted with forgot what happened that day," Ryou suddenly stopped and blushed. Yugi gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"No, nothing," Ryou insisted, "It's just that…I've been trying to learn how to use magic, too. Bakura taught me some, you know, for self-defense purposes…"

"Oh, yeah! Yami did the same thing!" Yugi chirped. Ryou nodded.

"Not surprising. I was thinking, maybe if we tweaked that spell a bit so that they won't forget after a day and attempt to make sure it only affects them, w-well…" Ryou trailed off nervously.

"That's a great idea, Ryou! Wait till I tell Yami about it!" Yugi cried, "When should we do this?"

"Um, how about tomorrow?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, tomorrow then!"

"What's happening tomorrow?" Bakura purred into Ryou's ear. He had come up from behind and slid his arms around Ryou's thin waist. Ryou blushed.

"Oh, nothing," came the innocent reply.

Bakura got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Yugi's suppressed giggles did nothing to ease his apprehension.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Chapter done! Yeah, I left a cliffy but I promise the next update will be sooner.

DJ: Don't believe her. She lies, I say! LIES!

Jaazi: Don't listen to DJ. I mean, seriously, who are you guys going to trust, me or the evil muse? _(complete and utter silence)_ Er, well, anyway, Kira, take it away.

KK: Squee! REVIEW PLEASE!

Damian: It pleases the authoress.


	11. Hikaris' Mistake

-1Jaazi: Thanks to all who reviewed. **Shadow of a Shadow**, **Bluemoon4Sphinx**, **Kalimoto**, **Atemu's Lover**, **AnimeLoverAngel**, **HappyDevil**, **Frogger666**, **Toshiya-fan**, **Shortstory-writer**, **XO'MagickMoon'OX**, **Spidy007**, **Chi-chan Lurks**, **Yamiace1321**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Yami Ryo**, **Vampirehelsing**, **S'Star**, **Vera Garth**, **Ladama**, **Korokirigirl**.

KK: Now on to the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned this I'd be uber rich. In my current economical state, I barely have enough money for tomorrow's lunch!

_Previously_

_Bakura got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Yugi's suppressed giggles did nothing to ease his apprehension.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Hikaris' Mistake**

Ryou and Yugi snuck off into the attic, dragging Malik along with them. The Charmed ones, the yamis and Jou were all downstairs watching _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Yugi and Ryou were rather upset to find out that they didn't play that much of a role in the show. Actually, Yugi played a semi-important role but was still overshadowed by Yami; besides, the parts where Tea was obviously hitting on Yami made him feel all weird inside. Ryou hardly made any appearances and on the off chance he appeared, it was just Bakura impersonating him.

Malik came along right after he heard himself speak. Malik nearly started crying, saying that his voice made his ears bleed. All in all, the three hikaris decided that they would much rather go on with their plan than watch the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"… H-how could they mutilate my b-beautiful voice like that! Me! My v-voice…did you hear how those people made me s-sound?" he asked, sobbing hysterically.

"I believe you told us this already Malik. Trust me when I say I feel for you, but I think this might be just a tad more important," Ryou stated. Malik sniffled pathetically, rubbing his tears away.

"O-Okay…y-you're right…so what're we doing again?" Malik stuttered out. Ryou rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. Yugi, however, took sympathy and reminded Malik of their plan.

"We have to get Seto and Jou together and we all know they're not going to confess their feeling for each other on their own. You once mentioned a sort of truth-spell?" Yugi finished dubiously. Malik nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, yep, I did! Here, it's in the Book somewhere! I'll look for it!" Malik volunteered happily.

Ryou and Yugi didn't put up any protest. Malik clapped his hands together excitedly and ran up to the stand that held the Book of Shadows. His bliss was rudely stomped out when he reached to grab the Book, however. Before his hands could touch it, the book leapt out of reach and landed on the floor. Malik's mouth dropped open.

"What? Nooo, come back!" Malik whined as he pounced on the Book which once again leapt out of reach, "Don't run away! I love you!"

After a few more failed attempts, Malik sunk to the ground in utter defeat. He began to sniffle pathetically again. Ryou and Yugi approached him with caution.

"Malik…are you going to be okay? And, um, why exactly did the book hop around like a mad rabbit?" Ryou asked, laying a comforting hand on Malik's shoulder. Malik glared half-heartedly at Ryou through teary eyes.

"It's not a rabbit! Th-the Book doesn't let anybody evil-ish touch it. It's kind of like a defense type thing," Malik muttered sadly, "The Book doesn't trust me!"

Malik threw himself into Ryou's (unwilling and unsuspecting) arms, sobbing on his shoulder. Ryou shifted uncomfortably as he felt his shirt start to get soaked with tears and, he gave a slight shudder, snot. He patted the distressed blonde's back hesitantly.

"Um, there, there, Malik. I'm sure the Book didn't mean to?" Ryou sighed. How was he supposed to comfort someone who got rejected by a book?

"Yes it did! It hates me and thinks I'm evil!" Malik cried.

"Well, you do have some slightly evil tendencies," Ryou muttered to himself. Unfortunately, Malik heard.

"But I reformed!" Malik said pitifully.

"You laugh when you accidentally run over squirrels on your motorcycle…and you don't exactly discourage Marik when he attempts to start fires or light explosives, and you still sometimes manipulate people to get your way," Yugi said. Malik scowled.

"Fine, gang up against me! You know, I can't help it if I run over a small critter here or there, and Mariku isn't exactly easy to control! A-and everyone manipulates people sometimes!" Malik said indignantly extracting himself from Ryou's embrace.

"We didn't mean it that way! Besides, the Book probably didn't feel comfortable with Shadow magic. I mean, it does have a bad reputation and all," Ryou replied quickly.

"Yeah! I bet it won't let us touch it either!" Yugi chipped in.

"You really think so?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, watch, it'll probably jump away when I try to grab it," Yugi said as he approached the Book. Yugi reached out for the Book, and to Malik's disappointment, it let Yugi hold it.

"Um…or not?" Yugi murmured embarrassedly, quickly discarding the Book into Ryou's hands. The Book didn't shy away from him either. Malik scowled at them.

"This is so unfair! You two didn't even know about the Charmed ones and it still picked you guys over _me_, one of their biggest fans!" Malik huffed, "How am I going to help with the truth spell if it won't let me near it?"

"Hm…Ryou and I can hold the Book and turn the pages and you could read over our shoulder or something, you'll be able to recognize anything useful," Yugi suggested. Malik sulkily agreed.

Ryou and Yugi huddled around the Book and began to flip through its yellowed pages. They passed different pages whose contents ranged potion recipes to demon profiles. Malik stood behind them, letting out a squeal now and then at a certain spell or demon picture.

"Oh, oh! Go back! That's the one, that's the one!" Malik said excitedly, jabbing a finger at the page. The Book shuddered but couldn't decide whether to jump away or not. Two good versus one bad…what a dilemma.

"Okay, Malik. But I think you're scaring the Book. It's shivering like mad," Ryou said tentatively. Malik pouted but backed away from the book.

"Stupid Book…look the spell over, but don't read it aloud until you're ready to cast it, alright?" Malik said.

"Thank you, Malik," Yugi chirped, apparently not noticing Malik's sulky mood.

Ryou looked the spell over. The rhyme was written neatly in elegant, if slightly loopy, writing.

_**Truth Spell**_

_For those who want the truth revealed_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed_

_From now until it is now again_

_After which the memory ends_

_For those who are now in this house_

_Will hear the truth from others' mouths_

"It doesn't seem too hard; looks like we don't have to change much," Yugi said cheerfully.

"You're right. We really only have to remove the fourth sentence," Ryou replied, dubiously.

They both shrugged and simultaneously began to recite the spell. Malik, who had been sulking in the corner, suddenly tensed as his eyes widened with something akin to horror.

"No, wait…!" Malik cried just a bit too late. Ryou and Yugi had already finished the spell and looked up curiously at Malik's sudden panic. Malik groaned and smacked his forehead.

"You idiots! Do you have any idea what you just did? I thought you only wanted Seto and Jou to speak the truth, not everyone in the whole Manor!" Malik screeched. Ryou's and Yugi's eyes widened.

"…oops?" Yugi replied shyly. Malik glared and Ryou sighed.

"This is quite a can of worms we've opened," Ryou murmured.

"You got that right," Malik responded sullenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura was getting irritated. How come he didn't have bigger part in this damn show? He was the Thief King, Ra dammit! The world should revolve around him! Kaiba had a bigger part than him. Hell, psycho Marik got a bigger part than him, how unfair is that?

"Is this thing almost over?" Bakura seethed to no one in particular.

"No," Yami answered.

"I wish," Kaiba replied.

"I don't know," Marik responded.

Bakura blinked. He hadn't expected an answer, yet the three who currently occupied the room had replied. His thief-ish instincts were stirring. Something was weird was happening here…Bakura decided to experiment a bit to figure it out.

"Hey, Pharaoh! How far have you gotten with the midget?" Bakura asked slyly.

"We're still only cuddling and kissing," Yami answered without thinking. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd just said.

"Interesting…how far do you want to go with him?" Bakura asked with a large smirk.

"All the way! And we have to have strawberry syrup just to make it more entertaining," Yami replied before clamping his hands over his mouth.

Mariku and Kaiba were rather astonished. Kaiba quickly thought up of a rough hypothesis on the situation. For some reason, Yami was being compelled to speak the truth. Whether this applied to the rest of them was still unsure.

Kaiba decided that it was necessary to know if the truth-impulse was occurring to others as well. If it did, might as well have his fun with it, too. Bakura was certainly taking advantage of it.

"Thief, if you could ask Ryou to play out any fantasy, what would it be?" Kaiba asked.

"He would have to dress up as an innocent white bunny with the white ear head band and the skimpy white leather outfit. I would play the part of the wolf who corners the frightened, shivering bunny rabbit with wide pleading eyes saying that he'd do anything for me just so long as I let him live," Bakura said without a second thought.

He soon realized what he'd been tricked into answering. His eyes narrowed as he shot the CEO a glare. "Damn you, Kaiba!" Bakura hissed.

"Just having fun like a _real_ yami would. You _were_ the one who taught me how," Kaiba said, smirking smugly. Bakura growled angrily.

* * *

The Charmed ones (plus Jou), who had gone into the kitchen because of their nonstop complaints and bickering, were suffering similar effects.

"I'm gonna go to my temp job. How do I look?" Paige asked her sisters, striking a pose.

"Hate it," Jou stated matter-of-factly as he rummaged through the fridge.

"That blouse looks like something you picked up from a trashcan," Phoebe answered.

"Yes, and let me tell you, it was thrown out for a reason," Piper added. Both sisters blinked and replayed what they had just said. Paige made an indignant sound.

"This is my favorite shirt!" she cried.

"Oh, no! Sweetie, I didn't mean it! What I meant was…those shoes are mine, I want them back, and they clash horribly with that outfit! No, wait, I…" Phoebe fumbled.

"Aha! I knew it! Those three were planning something!" Piper exclaimed suddenly.

"Who three?" Jou asked, although his words were muffled on account of the sandwich hanging out of his mouth. Before either could answer, Malik popped in.

"Hi," he chirped cheerfully and grabbed Jou by the collar, "Bye!" he cried, dragging Jou out of the kitchen.

"Those three," she hissed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Paige asked. Phoebe shot Piper a look.

"Truth spell?" she asked.

"Truth spell," Piper confirmed.

"What truth spell?" Paige asked.

"_The_ truth spell! Makes everyone in the house hear and speak nothing but the truth for twenty-four hours and then forget afterwards," Phoebe answered. Piper scowled.

"I never liked that spell," she muttered.

"So you're saying that I can ask anyone anything and they'll tell me the truth?" Paige asked mischievously.

"Paige, don't even--" Piper started.

"Hey, Piper, if you hadn't met Leo and had a chance with one of the guys in the Manor, who would you pick?" Paige asked with a grin.

"Ryou. He's so cute and soft-spoken and polite! Not to mention he's excellent in the kitchen," Piper replied scathingly, glaring at her half-sister.

"Same question to you, Phoebe," Paige shot back before either sister could flee.

"Seto. Tall, rich and handsome, what more could a girl want?" Phoebe yelped out quickly and fled the room, followed closely by the other two witches.

They entered the living room to meet a strange sight. Marik had just knocked out Kaiba, then Bakura and Yami proceeded to drag him upstairs.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked. Marik grinned psychotically.

"Malik-pretty whispered in my head and said to knock out Set-priest!" Marik said excitedly.

"Then Yugi told me via mind-link to bring Kaiba upstairs," Yami replied with a grimace.

"Then, Ryou informed me of the evil plot he cooked up and I was so proud I decided to help! My little Ryou cooked up a dark scheme all on his own, I think I could cry. I've taught him so well," Bakura said with genuine pride. It was kind of creepy.

"What plot-scheme-thing?" Piper demanded.

"Mutt-pup and Set-priest are stupid!" Marik chirped. The witches looked at him quizzically but received no further explanation from the psychotic blonde who then started to hum happily to himself and play with his Millennium Rod.

"Kaiba's prideful and so is Jou," Yami added.

"So my beloved hikari decided to use his Shadow magic and your enchanted Book for his own devious matchmaking purposes!" Bakura beamed happily.

"That clears things up a bit," Paige shrugged.

* * *

"Malik, you're sure the crystals are positioned correctly?" Ryou asked skeptically. Malik huffed, holding the last crystal close to his person.

"Of course! I've seen the Charmed Ones do it a thousand times!" Malik replied. Ryou nodded, it wasn't as if Malik could lie. Of course he could be lying without knowing it. Really, if someone really believed they were telling the truth then their lie wouldn't technically be a lie…would it? Ryou decided to just stop that train of thought before he got a migraine.

"Um, did you really have to knock Jou out?" Yugi asked nervously. Malik glared.

"Well, he wouldn't shut up or stay still; it was the only way to get him into the circle!" Malik sniffed, "Honestly, with all this questioning people would think you didn't trust me!"

"…"

The two other hikaris decided to remain silent and pray that Malik didn't notice. Malik, thankfully, was busy arranging the crystals around Jou, making more room so that the CEO would be able to fit. He had to judge the size precisely so as to give the captured pair enough room to move their limbs but not enough room for them to get away from each other.

The attic door crashed open as Yami, Mariku and Bakura stumbled in, dragging the unconscious brunette behind them. Malik quickly helped them dump the aforementioned brunette roughly into the circle. Once that was done, Malik giggled insanely and placed the last crystal in its correct spot. Suddenly, a tendril of lightning shot out from each crystal, meeting at the top to create a dome.

The people present took a moment to admire it before Bakura promptly tackled Ryou down to the floor and effectively pinned him. Bakura grinned wickedly as Ryou's face began to turn a pretty shade of pink.

"Hikaaaaari," Bakura said in a singsong voice, which quite frankly was very scary coming from him.

"Y-yes, Bakura?" Ryou stammered, feeling very embarrassed especially because of the fact that they had quite a few spectators. Malik and Yugi, along with Phoebe and Paige, were attempting (and failing) to stifle giggles.

"I am _very_ impressed by your devious plot. In fact, with some work, we can move on from matchmaking onto bigger and greater things…like world domination," Bakura nodded sagely completely contradicting the mischievous smirk that played on his lips.

"But first," Bakura continued playfully, "You deserve a reward for your show of potential," He pulled Ryou up with him as he stood before picking him up, bridal style, "Now…where's that chocolate sauce?"

"Top shelf of the cupboard nearest the fridge," Piper answered automatically.

"Much appreciated!" Bakura cried out from downstairs.

Paige suddenly cried out in panic, "Dammit, I'm going to be late!" and quickly exited the attic. Malik and Mariku sniggered evilly.

"Wonder if she'll remember to avoid speaking with anyone today? Who knows what kind of things the spell will compel her to say," Malik cackled.

"Speaking of which, Malik, I've got some questions for you," Phoebe started impishly. Malik's eyes widened before running out.

"I'm going out, see you all later!" his yell was shortly followed by a slam from the front door. Mariku blinked before running after Malik.

"Hikari-mine, wait for Mariku!" Marik whined as he left.

"I've got to go find a camera," Phoebe murmured, "how much do you think a fan girl would pay for a picture or something of their favorite bishonen making out with their other favorite bishonen?"

"I'd say they'd give up their right arm for it. That's actually a good idea, we're running low on mon--wait! Phoebe! Don't act like a pervert!" Piper cried. Yami had wisely snuck out of the attic when Phoebe mentioned 'camera' (dragging Yugi along with him) because he still hadn't forgotten his last encounters with Marik's video camera.

Piper and Phoebe also exited, bickering along the way. Both of them were dreading and anticipating what would happen the rest of the day. After all, the truth can be either amusing to no end or harmful' more often than not, it was a combo of the two.

A brunette and a golden-blonde were lying unconscious in a magical cage. The two were blissfully unaware of the day that lay ahead.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Don't kill me! I know it wasn't as good as it could've been but my well of humor sort of dried out on me. I promise the next chapter will be better!

DJ: How could it not? They're all gonna be painfully truthful! Even I can't wait for it!

Damian: That's saying something considering how you lack any good taste in stories. _(ignores DJ's glare of death)_

KK: REVIEW! IT FEEDS US HUNGRY MUSES!


	12. So Honest It Hurts

Jaazi: Well, the long awaited chapter is finally here! Thanks to all of my reviewers, your comments are all much appreciated!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Trust me, you'd know if I did.

_Previously_

_A brunette and a golden-blonde were lying unconscious in a magical cage. The two were blissfully unaware of the day that lay ahead.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: So Honest It Hurts**

Jou groaned. His head felt like it was flattened by a steamroller…or pounded by Malik's damn Rod. He was _so_ going to throttle that Egyptian psycho. Right after his head stopped throbbing painfully. With another groan, Jou groggily sat up and looked around.

There was a bunch lightning things surrounding him. Jou's stomach dropped. It was the witches' cage thingee! But why was he inside it? Gasp! Did the Charmed Ones realize that having him around would leave them with no food? Jou let himself fall back to the floor, expecting to feel the hard wood floor of the attic. It came as quite a surprise when he landed on something squishy. Jou's eyes widened when he saw what he landed on.

Jou yelped and leapt away. Then he yelped again when he collided against the lightning dome. That _hurt_! So preoccupied with his woe and misery, Jou didn't notice that a certain CEO, who was prone to making dog references when it came to Jou, was woken.

"What the hell?" said CEO muttered eloquently. This made Jou yelp for the third time in the matter of minutes. Oh, _crap!_

"Ah, ha, S-Seto! You're not dead!" Jou sputtered nervously. Being trapped with Seto in a small, cramped, magical cage was not good at all. Seto's eyebrow quirked.

"Did you just call me Seto?" he asked.

_'No!' _"Yes!" _Dammit! No, no, no! I meant to say no!_

"Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," Jou replied. _Ack! Way to go, Jou! If he didn't think you were pathetic before he sure does now! _In an attempt to recover some dignity, he snarled, "Not that it matters to you!"

"Of course it matters, idiot!" Seto snapped back.

"Well, why should it?" Jou shouted angrily. Stupid Seto, pulling his leg like that.

"Because you shouldn't have to hurt!" Seto growled angrily. They glared at each other intensely.

It took them ten seconds to realize that all they just shouted weren't insults. Jou blushed but took some satisfaction in the fact that Seto looked just as surprised as he felt.

"So, uh, yeah," Jou muttered, "What just happened here, bastard?"

"Magic gone wrong, obviously. Mutt." Seto snipped.

"Stop with the dog references! And why the hell are we in the cage-thing?"

"Then stop with the bastard comments and how the hell should I know?"

"Because you're a genius, bastard!"

Both glared at each other again. Seto ignored the voice in his head that said he was acting immature and childish. Jou blushed when he realized that while they were shouting at each other they had come much closer together; a feat that was quite outstanding considering there hadn't been much space between them to begin with. Seto broke the silence first.

"I said stop with the bastard comments! I am legitimate, so calling me a bastard makes no sense at all!" Seto seethed. He did not want to be here so close to Jou. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Oh, and calling me a dog does?" Jou shouted back.

"Yes it does! It's not my fault you have puppy-like tendencies. How can you explain calling me a bastard?" Seto shouted back. Jou was surprised; he'd never heard Seto raise his voice this much before. It must be that weird magic thing he mentioned earlier.

"Because I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Jou yelled in frustration. Seto's face contorted angrily.

"Well, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Seto yelled in exasperation.

Seto and Jou froze, eyes widening in shock. Jou's panicked gaze lifted to meet Seto's own shell-shocked one. Jou began to babbled frantically.

_I didn't mean it!_ "I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." _No I haven't!_ "But you always were all mean and bastard-y." _God damn it! Stupid mouth, start working with my brain!_

"I'm going to kiss you now," Seto stated before doing just that.

Neither noticed the small, blinking red light coming from the video camera on the far side of the room.

* * *

Ryou came downstairs with rumpled hair, a button-up shirt that was buttoned up incorrectly, and face still a bit flushed. Scampering, breathlessly cheerful, into the kitchen, he filled a glass of water and drank it up greedily. Piper, who was in the middle of banking cookies for lack of anything better to do, glanced up smugly. She grinned at the purplish marks that were beginning to show on Ryou's neck and collarbone. The small smears of chocolate sauce only added to his amusement.

"Hey, Ryou," Piper greeted. Ryou gave a small jump, startled. Sheepishly, he turned to face Piper.

"H-Hello, Piper," he said benignly. Piper's smirk widened.

"So, are you and Bakura enjoying yourselves?"

"Hell yes!" Ryou cried exuberantly before blushing an incredible shade of red, "I-I mean that, oh, god! I finally realized why he's such a good thief!

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"He really _can't_ keep his hands to himself!" Ryou said with wide eyes. Piper laughed.

"He sounds like fun," Piper commented lightly, "Can he do any…tricks?"

"There's this thing he can do with his tongue on my--" Ryou bit down harshly on the inside of his cheek and managed to discover that his complexion can produce a new shade of red that the Crayola company hadn't created. He pouted accusingly at Piper. "Pervert."

"I prefer to think of myself as curious, as opposed to perverted," Piper said honestly. Ryou was about to reply but was cut off by a gasp when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Bakura chuckled.

"You left," Bakura purred seductively, "I was lonely."

Ryou squirmed at Bakura's tone. "I, ah," Ryou gasped as Bakura's hands began to wander, "K-Kura, not in front of our host!" Ryou squeaked when Bakura suddenly started to nibble on his earlobe. Bakura's eyes flashed; looking up at Piper, he growled. Piper smiled and raised her hands in a mock-defensive gesture.

"All yours, I understand. Just one question, Ryou mentioned that you could do this thing with your tongue…?"

"Yeah, it makes him blush all over and I mean, _all over_," Bakura said smugly, "I'm just that talented. Now, if you'll excuse us," Bakura scooped Ryou into his arms and promptly carried him off, to their bedroom most likely.

Piper sighed. It wasn't that she was a pervert (and even if she were, could anyone really blame her? Honestly, it's _Bakura and Ryou_! Any fan girl, in her opinion, would melt and squeal at the sight of them) she just really liked to see the timid Ryou squirm and blush. Not that she was sadistic or anything…

Bakura and Ryou were so busy, ahem, _playing_ that neither noticed a video camera hidden in their room, blinking a small red light.

* * *

"Mariku, put that Ra-forsaken camera away!" Malik snapped. Mariku sulked.

"But why?"

"Because it's annoying. Do you have to record everything you see?"

"Yes, cause I'll forget otherwise, beloved Malik-pretty," Mariku cooed. Malik's scowl melted into a smile and he promptly tackled Mariku to the ground. In the middle of the sidewalk. A busy, busy sidewalk full of bustling people. Many of which whom started to stare. But hey, Malik and Mariku were crazy, what do they care?

"Want to go to the playground and mentally scar all the little children?" Mariku asked cheerfully. Malik beamed.

"Sure!"

Psh, and Malik was offended when the Book thought he was evil. Amazingly enough, Malik and Mariku weren't affected all that much by the truth spell. Mostly because they were prone to blurting out exactly what was in their minds, usually just to scare the people around them but the fact that they really didn't know how to keep their mouths shut didn't really help matters either.

The rest of their painfully honest day went by without that many incidents. Each couple stayed on their own (except for Malik and Mariku who continued to visit very public places and display very affectionate, ah, gestures) as to avoid any uncomfortable questions. Jou and Seto discovered that instead of yelling at each other, it was much more fun to kiss each other aggressively with a good amount of groping. Yugi managed to get some very embarrassing memories out of Yami (who had somehow recovered most of his memory, most likely because of some funky drink Paige had all but shoved down his throat the other day).

Ryou learned of the many tricks and talents Bakura had for, ahem, bedroom activities. Bakura thoroughly enjoyed demonstrating them. Phoebe was a bit disappointed because of the magical reinforcement Bakura had put around their room, but she did manage to discretely take pictures of puzzleshipping and puppy shipping. She planned on selling those very soon.

As for Paige, she came home very moody. Her temp job sucked and her coworkers were nosy. End of story. Piper made enough food throughout the day to feed a third world nation. That's what happens when a chef gets bored.

It should be mentioned that the other yamis and hikaris forgot to warn the Charmed Ones about the kind of monsters Kaiba and Jou had in their decks.

Oh boy, was it going to be a fun day tomorrow.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Next chapter's probably going to be the last one! Yes! With this fic out of the way, I'll be able to concentrate on the others! I'll try to work on Union next. I had planned to update Girl Thing but I sort of lost my inspiration for that one.

Damian: Thankfully, she managed to cook up a Faerie and Charmed update instead. We hope you enjoyed reading.

KK: REVIEW PLEASE!! Otherwise I'll be sad and the kittens will cry.

DJ: Please, think of the kittens!! _(has a soft spot for cats)_


	13. Here There Be Dragons!

Jaazi: Tada!! The grand finale!

KK: We greatly appreciate all of our reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its wonderful characters.

_Previously_

_It should be mentioned that the other yamis and hikaris forgot to warn the Charmed Ones about the kind of monsters Kaiba and Jou had in their decks._

_Oh boy, was it going to be a fun day tomorrow.

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: Here There Be Dragons**

Piper sighed to herself. She missed her son. Oh, sure, she promised her father that he'd get to spend time with his grandson, but really, was it necessary for him to take Wyatt away for a whole month. She wanted her baby boy and she wanted him now, damn it!

She missed her husband, too. But not as much as her baby boy. Well, maybe she did. Damn it, she wanted her men back! Oh, sure, she had a bunch of bunch of pretty underage boys that any sane girl would want to stalk and molest living under her roof, but, firstly, they were all taken and secondly, they were all gay. Oh, and she was married so her husband would probably be less than pleased. And she was over eighteen while the boys were still underage so any relationship with them would be illegal (not to mention nonconsensual so it could be regarded as rape). Piper sighed again.

She wanted her baby and husband. But mostly her baby. She sadly made her way downstairs to make breakfast. Cooking always raised her spirits. Whenever she felt depressed or frustrated she'd go into a cooking frenzy. She hoped everyone was hungry because there was going to be _plenty_ of food. The food from the previous day had completely disappeared thanks to the horde of teenage boys that had taken residence in the manor. She sniffled sadly as she shuffled around in the kitchen. A sappy smile appeared on her lips.

She could remember that one time where cute little Wyatt pulled a live dragon out of the television. Ah, good times, good times. She went to the sink to rinse some dishes. A sound made her look up, through the small window above the sink, and scream.

"Oh, my _god!_"

A large blue eye peered in, sleepily, looking quite upset of having some screechy human yelling at it for no reason. It opened its large mouth, filled with unnervingly sharp teeth, and roared in response.

Seto awoke that morning to the sound of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The recognizable roar was followed by the unmistakable voice of an angry Piper.

"Why the _hell_ is there a dragon outside my window?" she screeched.

It went without saying that the occupants of the house all had an effective wake-up call. Phoebe and Paige were the first ones to arrive at Piper's side. Their career as accomplished witches taught them that three witches were better than one, Especially if there happened to be a demon(s), whose greatest desire was to see them dead, present. Seto was, of course, close behind, considering that the Blue-Eyes was his baby (though, when questioned, he'd deny it vehemently). Jou stumbled in shortly afterwards, still half asleep. In no time at all, the entire gang was crowded in the kitchen, quite a feat taken into account the rather small size of the kitchen and the large amount of people currently living in the manor.

"Wha's goin' on?" Jou mumbled sleepily. Piper turned and glared fiercely at poor Jou whose only crime was to be the first to speak. Phoebe and Paige learned to let Piper decide when to provide them details instead of asking for them because of Piper's short fuse.

"I don't know," she hissed, "What do _you _think is going on?"

A growl was heard from outside. The large, glinting blue eye was replaced by an equally large, glowing red eye. Jou's face lit up with surprise as his drowsiness was forgotten.

"Hey, it's my Red-Eyes!" Jou exclaimed happily. He turned to Seto and tugged on his sleeve. "Hey, hey! Our dragons! They're here, isn't that awesome?" Seto couldn't seem to look Jou in the face. His childish enthusiasm made Seto feel all warm and tingly, and he was positive that if he looked at Jou's face for too long he'd start to blush (and Seto Kaiba simply did _not_ blush; he had some dignity after all). Jou didn't notice this problem because he promptly took Seto by the hand, dragging him outside.

The Blue-Eyes looked extremely smug. He was curled around a certain Red-Eyes Black Dragon who was snuggled contently into him. Apparently they had both been napping peacefully before Piper started screaming. Jou smiled exuberantly, looking up at Seto.

"Look, Seto. They're just like us," he said. His smile wavered unsurely. "Right? We're together for real now, right?" Seto mentally cursed. That warm tingly feeling came back with a vengeance. Abruptly turning away, he muttered an "obviously," walking away stiffly. Jou felt kind of put out before he noticed the red tinge that had appeared across Seto's face. No one else had ever been able to make Seto blush before. Jou considered that an accomplishment.

Curious as he was, Jou made no hesitation to approach the two dragons. The Blue-Eyes raised his head to watch Jou warily. The Blue-Eyes growled lowly, curling himself around the Red-Eyes protectively. The Red-Eyes rumbled soothingly, nuzzling his companion. Jou beamed. Red-Eyes was the best! He ran up to his dragon and petted him. The Blue-Eyes reaction was instantaneous. It roared snarled possessively and lashed its whip-like tail at Jou. Jou let out a cry of surprised and hurled himself to the ground. When no hit landed on him, he looked up. His Red-Eyes roared angrily, its own tail blocking the Blue-Eyes' attack. The two dragons were glaring at each other. In the blink of an eye, the two dragons took flight.

"Oh, crap," Jou said in shock.

Each dragon blasted at each other a couple of times before disappearing in a flash. Jou felt his stomach drop. Two flimsy pieces of cardboard flittered downwards as they were swept away by the strong breeze. His ultra-cool REBD card was blown away. Crap. Seto's super-rare BEWD card was also blown away. Double-crap. It was Jou's fault the dragons had taken flight in the first place. Shit.

Jou nervously walked into the manor where there was mass chaos as always. Everyone was holding different conversations all at once. The sisters squabbling good-naturedly over something while Malik and Mariku stood farther away planning some mischief or other. Bakura looked to be trying to convince Ryou to join him in the bedroom. Yami and Yugi were playing some card game with Seto watching. Seto looked up when Jou entered the room. He scowled.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked immediately. Damn it, thought Jou, wincing.

"Well, I guess the dragons and us are a lot alike," Jou laughing anxiously, explaining what had happened. Seto's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You did _what_ to my Blue-Eyes?" he hissed.

"Technically, _I_ didn't--"

"You _STUPID MUTT_!" Seto screeched. He began to hyperventilate. His shout had managed to grab everyone's attention. Phoebe clapped Seto cheerfully on the shoulder. Seto glared but Pheobe's grin just widened.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, buddy. I've got entire the entire Underworld after my and my sisters' heads. Let's face it, your glares aren't nearly as scary as a demon's. Besides, we'll get your card back. I just need to scry for it, easy as that," Phoebe said.

"Once we locate them, I'll go pick them up," Paige offered helpfully.

"After that, we'll send you all home," Piper said.

Phoebe dashed upstairs and scried for the cards. Once she found them, Paige orbed away to snag them just before they flew into the ocean. How they managed to get blown so far away, she didn't know but Paige thought it best not to tell Seto and Jou how close their precious dragon cards were to getting destroyed by seaweed-filled saltwater. Seto had quickly snatched his card from her as soon as she orbed back, so did Jou but at least he thanked her profusely for it.

Paige and her sisters had brought the Book of Shadows downstairs since all the boys were assembled there and it was roomier. The three witches quickly thumbed through the Book and found the Yin Yang page. The boys crowded around the Book to see the spell that dragged them into the Charmed universe.

"That's it?" Bakura complained. "There's nothing but words there. No pictures, no color, no fancy script…what a rip off."

"Yeah! How come all the other demons get cooler entries than we do?" Malik whined. "No fair!"

"Get over it," Yami said coolly, "We got mentioned, you should be appreciative of that."

"Thank you, Yami," Piper said.

"But don't worry, we always add stuff to the Book. That's how it grows," Phoebe added.

"Yeah, and now that we've met you all and gotten to know you better, we'll be able to jazz up the page," Paige said, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Phoebe sniffled. Two seconds later, the two sisters began bawling their eyes out.

"We're going to miss you all so much," Phoebe wailed, clinging to little Yugi, who looked very uncomfortable.

"The manor's going to feel all empty without you guys around," Paige said tearfully, hugging Malik for all his worth. Malik was crying and hugging back too. Between his sobs a "you always were my favorite!" could be heard. Even Piper sniffled a bit, although she was more controlled than her two sisters. She walked up to Ryou and pulled him into a hug.

"You should look into potion-making, Ryou. I think you'll have a knack for it," Piper said, as she let go. Ryou smiled gratefully. Paige and Phoebe made sure to snatch a hug from each of the yamis, though each yami displayed a rather high level of horror and revulsion after getting "mauled" as they called it.

"So how do you send us back?" Yami asked once he sensed the tear-fest begin to subside. Piper went to the book. A small note on the bottom of the Yin Yang. It read _"To return, refer to page 73."_ She did so and found the spell they used to return from the past after meeting themselves as children. Piper felt like smacking herself.

"Here we go. Paige, Phoebe! C'mon," Piper said.

"Okay, okay, hold up a sec!" Phoebe cried. She grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down and gave it to Malik. "You have a knack for spell casting, so here's a spell for all of you guys to come back here if you ever need any help or anything like that, okay? But Malik, you should try coming up with spells of your own. It'll be fun."

Phoebe scurried over to where Piper and Paige were waiting. With a quick glance at each other, they started to chant.

"_A time for everything_

_And to everything its place_

_Return what has been moved_

_Through Time and Space."_

As the witches chanted, glimmering orbs of light began swarm around them, circling faster and faster before disappearing completely in one blinding flash. The boys were gone, but in their place were a few scattered cards. A slip of paper read "To the Charmed Ones. Thanks for all the help! Signed, the Yamis and Hikaris."

The sisters picked up the cards. There were three spell caster cards, each holding a picture of Yugi, Malik, and Yami, and their attack and defense points. Three special summons cards, each with a picture of Seto, Jou, and Mariku. The final two cards were monster/effect cards holding pictures of Ryou and Bakura.

"Talk about special edition cards," Paige laughed.

Leo later built a special frame to hold the eight cards which Piper quickly hung in a tucked away corner in the manor which is kept there to this day.

* * *

The eight of them landed in a heap of tangled limbs at the game shop, making a lot of noise as they tried to get themselves composed.

"Yugi! Keep it down, please!" Grandpa shouted. Yugi cried out gleefully, hugging his grandfather.

"Grandpa, I missed you!" Yugi said. His grandfather gave him an amused grin.

"I was only at the store for an hour!" he laughed, ruffling Yugi's hair. "But it's nice to know my grandson cares." He then went about the kitchen, putting away all the groceries. The befuddled expressions on the boys' faces went completely unnoticed.

"That's messed up," Jou said aloud. Yugi's grandfather looked away from the cupboard.

"What is?" he asked. Yami discretely slammed his foot onto Jou's foot, making him yelp.

"Oh, er, nothing, Grandfather," Yami replied, ushering everyone into the living room. Bakura grumbled.

"Whatever. Those witches must've done something weird with their magic stuffs. Ryou, we're going home. I've had enough of these losers to last a life time…or ten," Bakura huffed, grabbing Ryou's wrist and dragging him out the door.

"Er, ah, see you all later, then!" he managed to cry out before Bakura hauled him out of view. Malik suddenly squealed.

"I have to tell sister that we met the Charmed Ones! She'll be so jealous! Let's go, Mariku!"

"Yes, Malik-pretty!" Mariku replied cheerfully. Camera in hand, he and Malik left without a word of goodbye to the others. Seto scowled.

"No respect for their betters," Seto sniffed, obviously implying who he thought were their betters. Mainly him…and maybe Jou. "I have to check up on Mokuba and KaibaCorp. If it turns out I missed any important business, those witches are going to have a meet and greet with my lawyers. Pup, come along, you're moving in with me. I will not have my partner living in that dingy, rat infested hole-in-the-wall you call an apartment." He stalked out of Yugi's house.

"See you, Yuge, bye Yami," Jou said quickly, running after Seto. "Hey now! Don't go insultin' my home! And how the hell do you know what my place is like anyway? Who said I _wanted_ to move in with you?" Jou's shouts quickly faded away.

Yami pecked Yugi on the cheek, smiling sheepishly. "I hate to say it, but Bakura's right. I've had enough of them to last a millennia at this point." Yugi pouted.

"That's not very nice. Besides, I'm going to miss the Halliwells. They did get us together after all." Yugi protested. Yami shrugged, flopping onto the couch, pulling Yugi along with him.

"Yeah, but I'm still glad all that mayhem is over and done with," Yami suddenly sat up with a frown. "I can't help but think I'm forgetting something though."

Yugi beamed. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Yami."

* * *

Mariku cackled gleefully to himself as he labeled a disk with a black marker. Isis called him from downstairs. With a squeak, Mariku snapped the disk into a case and shoved it under his bed. In a hurry to get to avoid Isis' wrath, he didn't notice that the disk was still visible for anyone to see.

The disk read "Yugioh Gets Charmed (Behind the Scenes!)."

While Isis scolded him for something or other, Mariku mentally beamed. Malik-pretty would be so proud of him. Oh, the chaos they would create with all that blackmail!

The End!

* * *

Jaazi: Wow. I'm finally done with this. Y'know, this was the first fic I ever posted. This is a big thing for me. _(tear)_

DJ: Yeah, yeah, whatever. One less story to worry about. Get over it.

Jaazi: Thank you for your sympathy.

DJ: That's what I'm here for.

KK: Anyway! Please REVIEW! It makes us happy, especially Jaazi.


End file.
